


【孙沃Maxim/Sergei】冰球一点也不暴力

by AlexYYYY



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexYYYY/pseuds/AlexYYYY
Summary: 因为一句话脑出来的一篇文，cp混乱邪恶，完全架空，很多漏洞，不要在意这些细节。大概内容就是，如果马克西姆和谢尔盖是冰球运动员，他们会是什么样的？
Relationships: Maxim Kovtun/Sergei Voronov, 孙沃
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	【孙沃Maxim/Sergei】冰球一点也不暴力

“谢尔盖，等死吧。”队长握手时，灰熊队队长马克西姆这样对雪豹队队长谢尔盖说。

“谁死还不一定。”谢尔盖毫无波动，“上次你也是这么说的，最后怎么样，还记得吗？”

“上次是你主场，这次不会了。”马克西姆手上加劲。

“你今天主场输球更丢人。”谢尔盖也用力回应。

雪豹和灰熊是联赛劲敌，最近五年里面，常规赛冠军都在这两只队伍中决出，因此，常规赛里两队的两次交手一直都是粉丝关注的重点。

上一次两队交手在雪豹主场，凭借着谢尔盖最后时刻的连续两个进球，雪豹队完成逆转，拿下了灰熊队。这一次来到灰熊主场，面对着最大的竞争对手，灰熊队上上下下都憋着一股劲想要报仇，赛前队长握手的环节就充满了火药味。

谢尔盖和马克西姆都是前锋，经常被人拿来比较。谢尔盖的体型在冰球运动员里比较矮小，他总是以出其不意的穿插和快速变向撕开对手防线；而马克西姆身材高大，更多时候都是靠身体素质直接冲破对手的防守。

两个人的对话，代表了两种风格的碰撞。而每当某只队伍获胜，支持这只队伍队长所代表的风格的粉丝就会更加嚣张。

上一战雪豹赢过灰熊，论坛上鼓吹灵活才是王道推土机已经过时的言论就多了起来，灰熊队及马克西姆风格爱好者们正等待复仇的机会，因而，这一战不仅场上火药味十足，场下和网上也是讨论激烈。

不过，让大家失望的是，这场比赛并不如想象中的激烈，灰熊队坐拥主场优势，对雪豹形成了压制，最终5比2轻松赢下比赛。

赛后，雪豹队的更衣室里却迎来了一个不速之客——灰熊队队长马克西姆。

“找队长啊？”雪豹队中锋米哈伊尔却看起来对这一幕很是熟悉。

“嗯。”马克西姆点点头，他护具都还没脱完，看起来是下了场就急匆匆赶过来的。

那边正在冰敷的谢尔盖抬起头，“怎么，过来刺探军情了？”

“你膝盖没事吧？”马克西姆问，“我今天在场上就觉得你不对劲，是不是膝伤犯了？”

“还好。”谢尔盖说，“不要紧。”

“怎么能不要紧呢？”马克西姆一屁股坐在他旁边，“你今天都跑不动，整场错过多少机会，绝对不是没事。”

谢尔盖白他一眼，“我看你真是来刺探军情的。”

“我是来关心你的。”马克西姆说。

“这话谁信啊？”谢尔盖笑，“你出门到你们队粉丝那边去，跟他们说你赛后来关心雪豹队队长的伤势，你看看他们怎么说。”

“……”马克西姆语塞。

“我真没事。”谢尔盖揉了揉马克西姆的头，打了快两个小时比赛，他头发有点湿漉漉的，“老伤，你又不是不知道。”

“是不是上场和萨马林撞的那一下搞的？”马克西姆憋了半天，忽然问出这么一句。

“……你想干嘛？”谢尔盖无语。

马克西姆站了起来，“下场我们对火车头，看我把他打的得满地找牙。”

“不至于吧。”谢尔盖抬头看着马克西姆，“碰撞在所难免，你又不是不知道。”

“只有我能撞你。”马克西姆扔下这句话就走了。

双方球迷都在后门等着队员上大巴离场，但今天很是不巧，主客队几乎同时离开，两队刚在后门打个照面，两边球迷就你来我往开始battle。

“灰熊冠军！雪豹辣鸡！”

“冠军是雪豹的！”

马克西姆和谢尔盖对望一眼，谢尔盖朝他点了点头，这却引起了球迷更加激烈的争吵。

“推土机已经过时了！灵活才是新方向！”

“推土机才是正统！冰球不需要歪魔邪道！”

谢尔盖看到这个架势，感觉不方便上前和马克西姆打招呼，点头之后直接走向了雪豹的大巴。

马克西姆在灰熊球迷中间看到了经常来采访他们的体育时报记者拉祖金，正想走过去打个招呼简单聊两句，拉祖金身边一个正在挥舞灰熊队围巾的小个子绿眼睛姑娘冷不丁地大喊了一句，“干死谢尔盖！”

正往那边走的马克西姆听到这话脚下一个趔趄，拉祖金似乎认得这个姑娘，上去就捂住了她的嘴。

一个姑娘的声音在男球迷居多的地方十分明显，更不用说她这一句震惊四座的发言，周围立刻安静了下来。

然而，片刻之后，周围的灰熊球迷却好像发现了什么强有力的口号一样，开始大喊，“干死谢尔盖！”

这声音振聋发聩，马克西姆忍不住回头看了看走向大巴的谢尔盖。

谢尔盖没回头，但是一耸一耸的肩膀让马克西姆仿佛看到了他脸上偷笑的表情。

雪豹球迷哪受得了这个气，听闻对面这么攻击自家队长，纷纷反击，“干死马克西姆！”

又喊了一会儿，两边球迷的口号变成了更加顺嘴的，“干死雪豹”和“干死灰熊”。

但马克西姆并不是很确定这个绿眼睛姑娘在最开始时候喊出的那句“干死谢尔盖”到底是什么意思。

因为此时，她脸上的笑容显得有点诡异，让马克西姆忍不住回忆上周他去找谢尔盖的时候是否曾经遇见过她。

“你们队的球迷挺敢喊的嘛。”这是晚上马克西姆回家之后，坐在沙发上看电视的谢尔盖对他说的第一句话。

“你怎么又来我家了。”马克西姆想到下午绿眼睛姑娘的那句口号，有点担心地往楼下看了看。

“今天比赛日啊，晚上不训练，再说我还受伤了，需要休息。”谢尔盖的腿搭在茶几上，左边裤脚卷得很高，露出微微有些肿的膝盖。

“那你回你自己家休息，来我这干嘛？”马克西姆无语。

“需要有人给我做饭。”谢尔盖很自然的说。

“……”马克西姆再次无语。

“我要吃土豆炖牛肉。”谢尔盖说，“我已经把你冰箱里的牛肉拿出来了。”

“你真不把自己当外人。”马克西姆放好东西，走进厨房，发现谢尔盖不光把牛肉拿了出来，土豆和洋葱也都被摆在了灶台上。

“我本来也不是外人。”谢尔盖回答，“你们队的球迷不是都知道了吗？”他有点调笑的说。

“他们说的又不是那个意思。”马克西姆无力地辩解。

“我看不一定。”谢尔盖说，“那个女孩子我看着眼熟，好像是体育时报的实习记者，她说不定真知道点什么。”

“你想多了。”马克西姆回答，“我们的球迷只是想让我在赛场上赢你。”

“你不想在床上赢我？”谢尔盖问他。

“……”马克西姆没回话，洋葱切得咣咣响。

两个人停了一会儿没有说话，马克西姆把牛肉炖在锅里，开小火咕嘟，然后来到客厅，坐到了谢尔盖身边，“我看看你的腿。”

谢尔盖顺势把腿搭到马克西姆腿上，“给我揉揉。”

马克西姆把谢尔盖的腿摆正，“你要好好保重。”

“说什么呢？”谢尔盖歪在沙发扶手上，享受马克西姆的按摩服务。

“我还想多赢你几次。”马克西姆换了副严肃的表情说。

“你说什么？”谢尔盖把手围在耳朵旁，“你赢我？上赛季常规赛冠军是谁来着？季后赛冠军是谁来着？”

马克西姆手上忽然加了点劲，谢尔盖疼得叫了起来，“你轻点！捏这么疼我才是真要职业生涯报废了。”

“我手下有数。”马克西姆说，“我又不是没伤过。”

“我晚上在你这睡。”谢尔盖忽然说。

“嗯。”马克西姆应了一声，“但我明天还得早起，你如果不去训练就自己吃饭。”

“你随便给我剩点吃的就行。”谢尔盖闭着眼睛说。

“别睡着了，等下吃完饭再睡。”马克西姆说完，半天没人回答，他再仔细看，谢尔盖已经睡着了。

“叫你别睡，还是睡了，那晚饭谁吃。”马克西姆小声咕哝一句，然后把谢尔盖抱进了屋里。

第二天早上谢尔盖醒来的时候，马克西姆已经出门，饭桌上放着给他留的早饭，谢尔盖随便洗洗脸，就抓着面包下楼了。

12月的莫斯科天气很冷，哈一口气都会结成冰，所以他刚走出单元门，就注意到站在街边舔冰激凌的绿眼睛姑娘。

“liza？你怎么跑这来了？”谢尔盖迎上去，“昨天的事还没和你算账呢。”

“我又没说错。”绿眼睛姑娘笑笑，“马克西姆不是一直那么干的吗？”

“你可闭嘴吧。”谢尔盖扶额，“来干嘛的？”

“妈妈叫你圣诞节回家吃饭。”liza说。

“不去。”谢尔盖回答。

“你都好几年没回家了。”liza继续舔冰激凌，“妈妈很想你。”

“她有你这个好女儿就够了，不需要找我。”谢尔盖像是不在意似的回答，但手已经把面包捏成奇怪的形状。

“反正我已经带到话了。”liza说，“你不回去我也不能把你绑回去。”

“我回去干嘛呢？每次都不愉快。”

“现在不一样了，现在我长大了，我罩着你。”

liza还没说完，脑门上就挨了谢尔盖一下，“昨天的事我还没找你算账呢，你就是这么罩着我的？”谢尔盖又弹了她脑门一下，“你哥是雪豹队队长，你跑去支持灰熊，还喊的那是什么口号？”

liza捂脑门，“我这不是想你了吗？要不是这样，你能出来见我？”

谢尔盖想继续弹她脑门的手顿了顿，最后拍在了liza的毛线帽上，“是我不好，走吧。”

liza却没走，她跟着谢尔盖往雪豹俱乐部走去。

“你跟着我干嘛？”谢尔盖奇怪地问。

“采访任务。”liza回答，“实习期第一个采访任务，这可是我费了好大劲争取来的，你别给我搞砸了。”

“知道了。”谢尔盖说，“等会儿就装不认识你。”

liza罕见的没有说话，停了一会儿后，她忽然说，“回家吧，我们真的很想你。”

谢尔盖走在前面，没有说话。

liza是来做季后赛前瞻和例行采访的，简单和俱乐部经理、教练聊了聊之后，也需要和队长交流，谢尔盖只当做她是个新人实习记者，客套了几句，liza便顺利收工。

但当谢尔盖送liza走过走廊的时候，还是有眼尖的队员发现她就是昨天比赛后叫出惊天一句“干死谢尔盖”的罪魁祸首，liza因此收获了不少白眼和怒目而视，但她并不在意，甚至还在路过某个衣服没穿好的运动员身边的时候吹了声口哨。

“这谁啊？”liza走出大门后，彼得科夫过来搂住谢尔盖肩膀，“这么嚣张？”

“记者。”目送liza离开的谢尔盖回答，“不想以后出现在报纸上的时候全是负面新闻的话，建议还是和她搞好关系。”

彼得科夫咋舌，“你说我们千辛万苦好好比赛，真的比不过记者一顿乱写吗？”

“你以为？”谢尔盖把他的手拉下来，“怎么还不去训练？偷懒呢？”

“是，队长！”彼得科夫向谢尔盖敬了个礼，便跑去训练了。

常规赛已经进入了尾声，雪豹今年成绩依然不错，在常规赛还剩两轮的情况下领先第二名灰熊队8分，提前保证了东部赛区常规赛第一名，这也给了谢尔盖最后两场比赛轮换休息好好养伤的机会，最后两轮加上季后赛前休赛的两周，谢尔盖可以得到差不多一个月的休息时间，足够在季后赛来临前把状态调整到最佳。

但灰熊最后两轮就没有那么幸运了，他们先对上的是劲敌火车头，然后是老牌劲旅中央陆军，虽然马克西姆信誓旦旦说要打得火车头队长萨马林满地找牙，但实际上火车头是块难啃的骨头，两队比赛情况十分胶着，最后幸亏马克西姆抓住点球机会才赢下了比赛。

“你今天怎么回事？”赛后队长握手时候，萨马林忍不住问马克西姆。

“哼。”马克西姆只哼了一声作为回应，更是搞得萨马林摸不着头脑——按理说比赛进行到这个阶段，如果不是宿敌，大家在进行不影响排位的比赛的时候都会更注重调整，以保证季后赛的状态，而今天比赛场上马克西姆却表现得十分强硬，数次硬冲萨马林的防守，还几次和萨马林结实相撞。

两个人身材相差不多，马克西姆并没有十足的优势，所以这样的战术更加让萨马林迷惑，甚至思考起这是不是灰熊对于季后赛的特别训练，完全没有意识到这场比赛遭到的强硬对抗只是因为自己上一场比赛中撞翻了谢尔盖。

常规赛终于落下帷幕，雪豹积分第一，捧起大陆杯，全队上下一片欢欣鼓舞。

灰熊队排名第二，如果能赢下接下来的所有季后赛，依然有机会冲击季后赛冠军。

火车头、中央陆军、拖拉机、红星、小丑、北方钢铁队分列3-8名进入季后赛。

季后赛前的休息周，各个队伍都以调整为主，更多的是在磨练战术，调整配合，不会花太多时间在体能训练上，以避免不必要的伤病。

圣诞节也刚好在季后赛前的休息周里，liza回家那天在火车站等了谢尔盖好久，但还是没有等到人，只好自己回家了。

“你怎么又不回家？”马克西姆毫不意外在平安夜这天又在自家沙发上发现了谢尔盖。

“你不是也没回家？”谢尔盖破天荒的开了一瓶可乐喝着，百无聊赖地看电视。

“怕你一个人呆着无聊，我留下来陪你。”马克西姆把刚买回来的菜放在厨房，“不然怕你饿死。”

“谢谢。”谢尔盖这次没有吐槽他。

“快过来帮忙。”马克西姆叫他。

谢尔盖把电视调到体育频道，然后到厨房帮马克西姆准备食材。

电视里正在播放上一届冬奥会的冰球比赛，谢尔盖看着看着，手中的动作停了下来，若有所思地忽然说，“明年我一定要去冬奥会。”

马克西姆正在把腌好的鸡肉放进烤箱，他回过头，看着谢尔盖，坚定地说，“一定会的。”

三年前，正值当打之年的谢尔盖顺利入选冬奥国家队，却在冬奥前一次日常训练中膝伤复发，不得已退出了冬奥队伍。

那一年俄罗斯捧得冬奥冠军，可惜金光闪闪的奖杯却和谢尔盖没有一点关系。

他的膝伤是早年训练不当留下的，那次复发情况很不好，医生最初甚至给他下了职业生涯报废的诊断，可他并没有放弃，而是积极治疗和复健，最终居然又回到了赛场上，并一直保持着不错的水准。

但他心里清楚，膝伤永远是他身上的一颗定时炸弹，不知何时就会让他粉身碎骨，明年冬奥，或许是他最后的机会。

这一点，马克西姆当然也知道。

两个人毕竟还在赛季中，即使是圣诞节也不能太过放肆，马克西姆烤了些鸡肉，两个人只是撕了点鸡胸和鸡腿肉吃掉，然后简单吃了些蔬菜和土豆，谢尔盖还多喝了半瓶可乐，就算结束一顿圣诞大餐。

吃过饭收拾好，两个人歪在沙发上看电视。谢尔盖靠在马克西姆的肩上，忽然问，“你说下赛季我的状态还能保持住吗？”

“当然可以。”马克西姆搂住他的肩膀。

“可我感觉自己老了。”谢尔盖说，“我跑得没有以前快了。”

“怎么会呢？”马克西姆说，“你还是这赛季常规赛进球数量第一，连我也比不过你。”

谢尔盖没有继续说话，马克西姆却知道他的担心并非没有依据。谢尔盖虽然在进球数量上依然保持领先，但场均出场时长和跑动距离都在下降，他是在靠自己的预判减少无谓的跑动、用自己的经验弥补年龄上升带来的体能下降，他到现在为止做的是如此完美，以至于很少有人能够看出他的疲态。

可是，这是每一名运动员最后都会面临的问题，马克西姆知道，自己也会有那么一天，而他并不敢保证自己会比谢尔盖做的更好。

两个人半晌没有说话，谢尔盖忽然又说，“季后赛我不会对你手下留情的。”

“巧了，我也是。”对于这类言论，马克西姆绝不会谦虚。

“去年的手下败将。”谢尔盖窝在马克西姆怀里，“我膝盖已经好了，你在场上根本摸不着我的屁股。”

“我也在进步。”马克西姆说，“比赛结束前，谁也不知道结果。而且——”他捏了捏谢尔盖的屁股，“你看我现在就能摸到你。”

谢尔盖在他怀里咯咯笑出声，“你是憋坏了吧。不过下周就要开始季后赛了，还是憋着点好。”

“嗯。”马克西姆回答，“等赛季结束，再——怎么说来着？'干死谢尔盖'？”

“我看你对这句话的理解很深刻，之前装什么傻？”谢尔盖抓了抓他的胸口，“也不知道你心里想的都是什么？”

马克西姆抓住他的手放在自己胸前，“这里只装着两样东西，一个是冰球，一个是你。”

休息周结束，雪豹队先迎来了首场比赛，马克西姆带着队伍里的几个人以观察对手战术为由跑去看了雪豹的比赛。

赛前，马克西姆看到几个对方球员鬼鬼祟祟的围在一起看着什么，他也凑了上去，却发现那几名边缘球员手里拿的是一摞报纸，头版头条却是谢尔盖和一个绿眼睛女孩子的照片。

马克西姆马上就认出，那就是喊出“干死谢尔盖”的罪魁祸首，而谢尔盖本人却站在她对面，深情望着她，手还亲切地拍在她的头上，报纸标题也十分浮夸的用了震惊体，“震惊！雪豹队长谢尔盖居然和灰熊球迷有难以言说的关系，这是道德的沦丧还是人性的扭曲？”

马克西姆一把抢过报纸，“你们干什么呢？”

一个球员支支吾吾，“啊，这……队长说这样可以让谢尔盖分神……”

马克西姆没听他说完，抓下报纸就冲向了雪豹更衣室。

然而雪豹更衣室里的气氛好像和他想的有点不太一样，谢尔盖和米哈伊尔正围在一起对报纸指指点点，一点也看不出生气的样子。

“怎么回事……？”这次换马克西姆摸不着头脑了。

“这个记者，”谢尔盖指指报纸上这篇报道的署名，“他完了。”

“啊？”马克西姆继续懵逼。

“你知不知道这人是谁？”谢尔盖又指了指照片里的那个女孩子。

“灰熊球迷？”马克西姆试探的问。

“她爸是阿列克谢，她妈是塔拉索娃。”谢尔盖嗤嗤两声，放下报纸，“全俄罗斯的媒体几乎都是他们家的，哪个报社这么不要命，敢这么编排她？我看最迟后天就要破产。”

“……”马克西姆感觉自己接受了太多信息，一时有点反应不过来，“但是你和她……？”

“哦，她是我们俱乐部的随队记者啊。”谢尔盖回答，“采访结束之后我出去送送她，这不是应该的吗？”

马克西姆似乎觉得有什么东西不对，但是一时又想不起来。

“行了，我要去比赛了。”谢尔盖拿起头盔，“比赛结束再和你说。”

“哦好的。”马克西姆把门口让开，等谢尔盖和米哈伊尔走远之后才想到是哪里不对——道理我都懂，可是你为什么要摸随队记者的头？？？

谢尔盖休息了一段时间，这是一个月来第一次满负荷比赛，他在比赛中展现了极好的状态，全场飞奔，独中5球，直接把对手打蒙，最终雪豹以7-1赢得了比赛。

对方队长直到比赛结束还在疑惑：难道自己的报纸战术没有奏效吗？为什么谢尔盖的状态完全不受影响，甚至和常规赛后半段比起来状态更好了？

而比赛结束后，向谢尔盖走过来的体育时报的记者，不就是报纸上的女主角？如果说谢尔盖是因为身经百战所以不受影响，这个报社实习生又是哪里来的自信，居然也完全不受影响？

对方队长带着这样的疑惑离开了雪豹主场，并且在连输四场淘汰出局之后也没有找到原因。

之后，灰熊队也顺利赢下了季后赛第一轮，下轮将再战火车头。而雪豹则要和中央陆军决出总决赛的另一个名额。

进入半决赛的四支队伍都进入了封闭训练，马克西姆已经两周没有回家了，但这时，他最不想做的事情就是回家，因为此时回家意味着失败。

最终，灰熊队战胜火车头，进入总决赛。在这场比赛中，马克西姆还是复制了上一场的战术，强硬地对抗火车头的防线，效果十分出众，最后毫无悬念地赢得了比赛，这让火车头队长萨马林忍不住佩服起在常规赛倒数第二轮就开始练兵的马克西姆。

而雪豹也在谢尔盖的带领下战胜中央陆军，杀进总决赛。

谢尔盖和马克西姆再一次在总决赛的赛场上相遇了，他们谁都不会退让。

比赛结果似乎也验证了双方的坚定，前面六局比赛，双方战成3-3，比赛拖到第七局决胜负。

鏖战之下，网上也引起了大量讨论，很多人都认为，平均年龄更小的灰熊队在长线作战时有体力优势，最后一局或许能够凭借体力优势获胜；但也有人认为，比赛打到这个阶段，心态才最重要，有着谢尔盖的雪豹队在心态方面有着绝对优势。

而在这些讨论中，却有一个人的关注点有些异样。这位名叫empress的网友截取大量图片，发出了灵魂拷问：你们有没有觉得雪豹队和灰熊队的队长很关系不一般呐？

“瞎扯什么呢？”这是很多人点进帖子前的第一反应，然而看了empress总结的1个多g的highlight后，居然也有人入坑，表示“果然对手才是真爱，双队长太好嗑了”。

但是依然有很多人称这种行为是在吃人血馒头，认为吃cp是一种非常不道德的行为，并对此提出严肃批评。

不过网友empress并没受到影响，依然每天十分欢快的更新，拉了一大批路人粉入坑冰球。

就在这种严肃与愉快、紧张与轻松的氛围交织的情况下，季后赛总决赛最后一局决胜局的比赛开始了。

赛前例行队长握手，谢尔盖和马克西姆的手握在一起，目光坚定，动作坚决。

不管在场下他们的关系如何，在场上，在此时，他们就是自己队伍的队长，也是最想要战胜对方的对手。

本轮比赛，两支队伍都采取了各自最为擅长的战术。

雪豹左前锋队长谢尔盖，中锋米哈伊尔，左前锋彼得科夫，这三位或许是联盟里平均身高最矮、但最为灵活的锋线阵容；而灰熊则派出了左前锋阿瑟，中锋阿利耶夫，右前锋队长马克西姆这一套身体素质绝对占优的前锋阵容。

可以说，这不仅仅是两个队伍的比赛，更是现如今联盟里最为流行的两种风格之间的战斗。而两队队长更是将在场上展开直接对话，将比赛看点推上高潮。

本次比赛虽然是常规赛第一名雪豹队的主场，但是比赛到这个时候，早就没了什么主客场之分，只见得两队球迷都准备了各种海报横幅，扯开嗓子为本队加油，体育馆内一片喧闹，比赛尚未开始，气氛已到顶峰。

马克西姆和谢尔盖在握手后，站到了中圈，准备开球。

裁判宣布比赛正式开始，谢尔盖抢得先机，率先争到球权，左路一路向前，马克西姆迅速回防，可他忽然感觉到自己的速度好像慢了，这是他一个赛季以来第一次有这样的感觉。

是他慢了吗？不对，马克西姆马上就反应过来，不是他慢了，而是谢尔盖，是谢尔盖在加速。

这不可能。马克西姆感到前所未有的紧张，他了解谢尔盖，作为对手的那种了解，他研究过本赛季谢尔盖所有的比赛录像，谢尔盖根本没有这种速度。

或者说，不仅仅是本赛季，谢尔盖从出道至今就没有这么快过。

这怎么可能呢？马克西姆想，一个受过重伤、几乎到了职业生涯末年运动员，可能再有这样的进步吗？

但比赛场上瞬息万变，根本没有给他仔细思考的机会，谢尔盖一个转身传球，球到了米哈伊尔杆下，米哈伊尔抓住空档，直接打门，球进，1比0。

比赛开始不到10秒钟，雪豹队先入一球。

被先进一球不是最可怕的事情，最可怕的事情是，灰熊队从未见过这么快的谢尔盖，当所有人的注意都在谢尔盖身上的时候，他们漏人了。

雪豹队绝不是仅有谢尔盖一人，他们的锋线三人都是联盟里以速度著称的球员，漏一个人，就会酿成大错。

开场10秒迎来第一个进球，观众们看得兴奋，可同样看比赛的其他队的球员们却有些后背发凉，因为他们知道，此时如果在场上的不是灰熊而是他们，面对着这样的谢尔盖，谁都无可奈何。

场上的马克西姆多么希望自己也是场下观众中的一个，这样他就有一个休赛季的时间好好研究这个升级了的谢尔盖，可惜，现在他在场上，他即将成为接下来很长一段时间里其他人的研究对象的背景板。

不能慌。马克西姆告诫自己，应对快速进攻，他们需要稳健的防守，然后利用身体优势压制对方，进行反击，获得进球。

他和队友简单交流几句，然后部好阵形，等待反击的机会。

他们的思路没有错，最开始的时候，这样稳健的防守也取得了一定的效果，但问题就是，谢尔盖太快了，如果要防住他势必牵扯几个人的精力，然后他们再度漏人，米哈伊尔又进一球。

2比0。

第一局结束，雪豹已经取得了两球优势，形势对灰熊队十分不利。

防住谢尔盖是关键，这个道理其实大家在开场不久就已经想通，但是说起来简单做起来难，以前的谢尔盖已经很难防守了，这个升级版的谢尔盖应该怎么去防？

或许只有犯规才能停下他的脚步，但犯规这种事情是马克西姆永远也不会去做的。

第二局比赛开始，灰熊队在开局先展开进攻，马克西姆利用身体优势连续过人，甚至在射门前撞飞谢尔盖，终于为灰熊队扳回一城。

然而谢尔盖马上予以回击，在他的助攻下，彼得科夫攻入一球，雪豹队依然保持着2球优势。

两局过后，谢尔盖仍然没有减速，用令人震惊的速度和反应带领全队向前、再向前。

比赛就这样进入了第三局。一些观赛的运动员们认为，本场比赛的关键在于谢尔盖会不会累、什么时候累。因此，最后一局是最为关键的一局。

场上的马克西姆也有着同样的判断，他像狩猎的捕食者一样等待猎物跑累慢下来的那一刻。

可是没有，猎物没有慢下来。

谢尔盖还是保持着和开场时相差无几的速度，他满场穿梭，像是飞进草丛的一只蜻蜓，急停加速、忽然变向，在联盟中，没人能在这个方面赢过他。

马克西姆也不能，他确实摸不到谢尔盖的屁股。

谢尔盖居然不是用了什么修辞手法，而是真的只是在阐述事实。

每每马克西姆想要防守谢尔盖，谢尔盖都还不待他加速，就已经从他身边掠过。

马克西姆忽然明白了这赛季坚持控制体重的谢尔盖，这才不是什么人到中年身体素质下降练不出肌肉，这根本就是他刻意为之——保持较轻的体重，从而更能发挥自己速度上的优势。

从比赛进程中来看，谢尔盖做的太成功了，他又一个假动作晃倒马克西姆，直插门前，灰熊队后卫萨乌辛贴近防守，谢尔盖极速带球拉向左侧，然后一个急停回转，球传到门前的米哈伊尔脚下，守门员根本没有反应时间，米哈伊尔又进一球。

米哈伊尔本场比赛成为了雪豹队的秘密武器，独中三球。他哪里来的那么多机会？

——谢尔盖撕破防线导致灰熊队漏人，于是米哈伊尔冲上得分。

这个战术他们本场比赛已经使用了无数次，并且获得三个进球，可谓最为成功的战术。

关键，关键还是谢尔盖。

可马克西姆此时已经有点冷静不下来了。如果给他一些时间，带领全队磨合战术，或许还能和这样的雪豹队一战。

可是，谢尔盖居然忍了六场比赛，直到决胜局才露出了自己的獠牙，上来便打了灰熊一个措手不及，赛场上才想如何排兵布阵绝对来不及，谢尔盖就靠这样出其不意的手段，为自己的队伍带来了胜利。

第三局，谢尔盖再度送上两次助攻，马克西姆也不甘示弱，献出一次进球一次助攻，但这还不够，由于开场第一局造成的领先优势，灰熊的落后被保持到了比赛结束。

灰熊队输了，他们输给了一个前所未有的谢尔盖。

而这样的谢尔盖是如此可怕，所有人都等待着比赛结束回去复盘，他们真的很想知道未来他们面对的将是一个什么样的对手。

本场比赛，谢尔盖未进一球，却献出5次助攻，可以说，雪豹队的每一次进攻都起于谢尔盖，每一次机会都源于灰熊队对于谢尔盖的过度关注。

有什么方式能防得住他吗？

大家都在摇头，包括比赛结束后坐在更衣室久久没有起身的马克西姆。

在场上，他就知道，比赛的关键在于谢尔盖，可问题是，防不住他。

谢尔盖之前说，场上他会让马克西姆摸不到他的屁股，马克西姆当时以为那只是一种比喻，或许还是两个人之间的情趣，可没有想到，谢尔盖真的只是在陈述一个事实。这场比赛别说摸屁股了，马克西姆连谢尔盖的脚都没摸到。

最为令人感到诧异的是，之前六场交手，雪豹队从未流露出这种风格的变化，而是把这个变化留在了最关键的场次中，打了灰熊队一个措手不及。

谢尔盖是在隐藏实力吗？或许不是。

5年前的谢尔盖或许可以承受以这样的强度连续比赛，但现在他的年龄已经不允许他从第一场比赛就这样满负荷运动，他只能够把这种发挥留在最为关键的比赛中，一击决胜负。

灰熊队输了，马克西姆输了，输的心服口服。

“怎么还在这里坐着？”谢尔盖忽然出现在了更衣间门口。

“在想怎么才能防住你。”马克西姆实话实说。

“你防不住。”谢尔盖回答。

马克西姆点头，“确实，我只能等你累，可是你居然跑满全场没有累。”

“你真的觉得我没有累吗？”谢尔盖笑笑。

马克西姆这才抬头仔细看他，谢尔盖的眼角仿佛的确有些疲惫的神色，可这疲惫只是一闪而过。

“我一定会赢过你的。”马克西姆说。

“我相信你。”谢尔盖坐到他身边，“但是首先，这场比赛又是我赢了。”

“祝贺。”马克西姆说。

输了比赛他很难过，但这就是竞技体育，总有胜者和输家。

输了比赛并不是什么丢人的事情，只要坚持，马克西姆知道，总有一天他也会胜利。

“明年你要小心点。”马克西姆忽然说，“回去我就去研究你的战术。”

“没用的。”谢尔盖耸肩，“同样的战术在你身上用两次？我傻吗？”

马克西姆想想觉得也是，于是又问“你怎么做到的？”

“什么？”

“速度，你……更快了。”

谢尔盖向后坐了坐，靠在柜子上，“你不是都想到了吗？经验和预判，减少无谓跑动。这样可是很累脑子的。”

“可是……”马克西姆欲言又止，“怎么可能呢？”

谢尔盖拍了拍他的肩膀，“等你再滑几年，自己就会知道了，经验这种东西没办法直接讲的。”

“诶，我进来了？”两个人正在说话，忽然有人敲了敲门框。

“你？”马克西姆看清来人，一下子站了起来，挡到谢尔盖身前。

“坐下坐下，我不是来和你抢男人的。”进来的正是liza，一句话就把马克西姆堵得说不出话。

“找我吗？”谢尔盖从马克西姆身后探出头，“有采访？”

“采访是颁奖之后的事。”liza走到他旁边，马克西姆还在直直盯着她，做出一种防御的姿态，“我先过来给你打个预防针。”

“怎么了？”谢尔盖问，“赢了比赛能有什么事情？”

“妈妈来了。”liza拍上他的肩膀，马克西姆刚想拿开她的手，听到这句话，伸出去的手摸到了自己头上。

“……她来干什么。”谢尔盖把手套随便仍在地上，开始解鞋带。

“颁奖嘉宾。”liza拍在他肩上的手又使了点力道，“等下她会颁发赞助商奖品，我先来和你说一声，以免你上了领奖台再看见她，吓得掉下来。”

“我不至于。”谢尔盖说，解鞋带的手却在微微颤抖。

“那我先走了，你保重。”liza最后捏了捏他的肩膀，神色复杂地看了看接受信息太多正在挠头的马克西姆，“等会儿你也注意点。”

“跟我有什么关系？”马克西姆尚在反应中，liza已经走出去，把门带上了。

“怎么了？”马克西姆蹲到谢尔盖面前，握住他的手，“等下还要颁奖，你现在解鞋带干嘛？”

谢尔盖没有说话，手上的动作停了下来。

“刚才她说的话……？”马克西姆试探地问。

“你不是都听到了吗？”谢尔盖闷闷的说。

“塔拉索娃是你妈？liza是你妹？”马克西姆还是觉得有点不可思议，“可是，怎么从来没有人提过这事？”

谢尔盖忽然一下子抱住了马克西姆，“我现在不想说话，让我抱你一会儿。”

马克西姆一只手放在谢尔盖头上，另一只手轻轻的拍着他的背。

两个人静静地抱了一会儿，谢尔盖抬脚踢了马克西姆一下，“帮我把鞋带系上。”

马克西姆松开他，单膝跪在地上，帮他系鞋带，“这叫人看到了是什么样子。”

谢尔盖笑笑，“灰熊队长刚输了球就来给雪豹队长系鞋带，确实不像样子。”

马克西姆帮他把两边鞋带都系好，然后就这样跪在地上，抓住谢尔盖的手，“别担心，不管有什么事情，还有我呢。”

“嗯。”谢尔盖应了一声，“走吧。”

两个人肩并肩，一起走向了冰场。

今年雪豹再次赢得加加林杯，这是联赛有史以来第一次有队伍卫冕成功，自然是一大盛事，尤其是雪豹的主队球迷更是兴奋，主队成为有史以来第一只卫冕成功的队伍，球队名字将被永远载入联盟史册，此时不疯狂呐喊，还等什么时候呢？

客队灰熊的球迷看着这样的盛况，心里又嫉妒又羡慕，只恨为何自家球队没能赢下比赛，让他们享受这一刻的狂喜。

但是，灰熊队的球迷心里渐渐生出另外一种希望来：今年的比赛已经过去，明年的比赛即将开始，明年的比赛，一切都有可能，他们也终有一天会体会到这样的快乐。

双方球员入场，等待最后的颁奖。

除了联盟主席，联赛官方新闻合作伙伴塔拉索娃女士也到达现场，共同为两个队伍颁发奖牌和纪念品。

联盟主席和塔拉索娃女士先为灰熊队颁发银牌。进入总决赛，鏖战7局，却输在最后一场，这对于灰熊队来说不得不说是个艰难的时刻，但身为队长，马克西姆还是需要表现得体，向主席和塔拉索娃女士致谢。

“马克西姆呀，今天打得不错。”塔拉索娃拉着他的手不放。

“谢谢，我今后会更加努力。”马克西姆回答。

“呵呵呵呵。”塔拉索娃还是没松手，马克西姆觉得有点奇怪，他偷偷看了谢尔盖那边一眼，却发现谢尔盖已经躲到了队员身后。

“你有空得多回家吃饭。”塔拉索娃留下这么一句话，终于把他的手松开了。

马克西姆摸不着头脑——我回不回家管她什么事？

灰熊队拿到银牌后，终于到了今天最重要的环节——金牌和奖杯的颁发。

谢尔盖先上前，从联盟主席手里拿到了那块沉甸甸的金牌。

“今年圣诞怎么又没回家吃饭。”塔拉索娃握谢尔盖的手十分用力。

“训练太忙。”谢尔盖找理由。

“圣诞期间你明明膝伤复发正在休息。”塔拉索娃没有上当。

“……”谢尔盖说不出话。

“liza在车站等了你一个小时，回家都发烧了。”塔拉索娃继续说。

“她每年冬天都发烧，这个不怪我。”谢尔盖百毒不侵。

“今年卫冕，是不是该回家了？”塔拉索娃问。

“不回。”谢尔盖说完，放开了塔拉索娃的手，“我还有没做完的事情。”

“妈妈不怪你了。”塔拉索娃说。

“我还有没做完的事。”谢尔盖又说了一遍。

跟在谢尔盖身后的米哈伊尔此时也和主席客套完，向这边滑过来，两个人便不再说话了。

颁发完奖牌之后，终于到了最激动人心的时刻——获得比赛胜利的雪豹队将举起加加林杯。

这个重达18公斤的奖杯，是每一名球员梦寐以求的东西，此时正站在桌上闪闪发光。

雪豹队队长谢尔盖和今天独中三球的米哈伊尔一起把加加林杯举了起来，全场欢呼声中，他们高举起奖杯，向观众致意。

马克西姆和灰熊队员们在一旁，既有失落和不甘，也有伤心和难过，但更多的是回去后继续训练、提升自己、争取明年获得更好成绩的决心。

赛后，灰熊队简单开了个小会就进入了调整阶段，直到夏训开始，各位球员才会再回到俱乐部里训练。

而雪豹队全队在欢乐的氛围中举办了赛后庆功宴，所以比赛结束后马克西姆并没有见到谢尔盖。

“喂……？”马克西姆睡到半夜，忽然有人给他打电话。

“队长喝多了，你来接一下！”对面传来米哈伊尔和彼得科夫的声音。

“啊？”刚被吵醒的马克西姆反应了一会儿，“什么？”

“我们在革命广场地铁站旁边的酒吧！你快来！队长快不行了！”米哈伊尔超大声的叫道。

马克西姆立刻清醒过来，“好的我马上到。”然后他披上衣服冲出家门。

五分钟后，他到了米哈伊尔发给他的地址，米哈伊尔和彼得科夫正站在路边，看着花坛里蹲着的一个人。

马克西姆很想装作不认识那个装蘑菇的人，但没办法，他还是硬着头皮走了过去，“怎么回事？”

“两杯深水炸弹，队长就这样了。”米哈伊尔回答，“队长平时不喝酒，谁知道酒量这么差……”

马克西姆瞪他一眼，米哈伊尔立刻转移话题，“总之队长就交给你了，我们回去继续喝了。”

马克西姆朝他们摆摆手，然后坐到花坛边上，对蹲在花坛里装蘑菇的谢尔盖伸出手，“回家吧。”

谢尔盖迷迷糊糊的抬起头，把手放到马克西姆的手掌里，然后拉着他跳出花坛，”但是我没有家，我能去哪儿呢。”

“我家就是你家。”马克西姆回答他，“回我家。”

谢尔盖靠在马克西姆身上，“你家就是我家。”

“对。”马克西姆干脆把谢尔盖背起来，“现在我们就要回我家了。”

谢尔盖蹭了蹭马克西姆的后背，“我也想回我自己的家。”

“想的话就回去。”马克西姆说。

“我还有没做完的事情。”谢尔盖小声嘟囔着，“我要拿了奥运金牌才能回家。”

“好的，那我们就拿了奥运金牌再回家。”马克西姆说完，谢尔盖却没了声音，趴在他背上睡着了。

马克西姆一步一步朝家里走着，想到了自己上次参加冬奥的情形。

那时他才19岁，第一次入选国家队就幸运的随队出征参加冬奥，虽然在冬奥上只获得了12分钟的出场时间，但队伍最终获胜，他也是其中一员，十分幸运地早早获得了奥运冠军的名头。

可是，那个时候他还不懂冬奥冠军的意义，别人开心，他也跟着开心，却完全不懂得有些人喜极而泣的泪水。

他只是觉得，拿了冠军，不是应该开心吗？为什么会哭呢？

直到最近，他才能理解了这种心情，如果错过得太久，最终得到，人一定是会情绪爆发的。

马克西姆走在回家的路上忽然暗下决心，明年，他也要再去冬奥会，他也要再拿冬奥冠军，在谢尔盖的身边。

谢尔盖平日最爱是可乐，并不喜欢喝酒，酒量也很差劲，今天可能是因为卫冕太开心，所以喝了两杯，喝过之后果然不省人事。

马克西姆把谢尔盖扔在床上，谢尔盖一点反应也没有，直接翻了个身继续睡，几乎占据了整张床。

马克西姆无奈，把躺成大字型的谢尔盖往旁边推了推，刚爬上床，谢尔盖的手脚又缠了过来，他干脆也就不推开谢尔盖，搂着他进入了梦乡。

“谢尔盖，你今天怎么又没去上学？”餐桌上，塔拉索娃严厉的声音响起。

“我去打球了。”年少的谢尔盖一边吃饭一边说。

“打球耽误学习，都说了你多少次了？不许再去打冰球。”塔拉索娃十分生气。

“我不管，我就是要打球。冶金青训队已经接收我了，我以后可以去当职业运动员。”谢尔盖回答。

“你要是敢去打职业联赛，以后家里就没你这个孩子。”塔拉索娃气得发抖。

“反正你也不喜欢我，家里有没有我有什么区别？”谢尔盖放下饭碗，跑回了自己的屋子。

“哥哥，你在干嘛？”谢尔盖正在收拾的时候，他的妹妹liza从门缝里挤了进来。

“我要离家出走。”谢尔盖赌气说。

年幼的liza似乎还不懂得离家出走的含义，甚至还在谢尔盖的示意下，帮他从塔拉索娃的钱包里拿了点钱。

但是那个晚上之后，Liza就真的没有在家里见过他了。

谢尔盖揉揉眼睛从梦里醒来，他刚刚不知为何居然梦到了离家出走前的情形，一定是因为昨天颁奖时塔拉索娃说的话，他心想，然后伸手想去摸床头的闹钟看看时间，却啪唧一声拍到了身边人的脸上。

“诶……”马克西姆的声音响起，“你醒了？”

谢尔盖甩甩脑袋，他是真的记不起自己怎么到了马克西姆的家。

“你昨晚喝多了，米哈伊尔给我打电话，叫我过去接你。”马克西姆及时解答了他的疑问。

“这个米哈伊尔……”谢尔盖说，“夏训必须给他加训。”

“我看他还挺不错的。”马克西姆胳膊一伸，把谢尔盖捞回自己怀里。

“哪儿不错了？”谢尔盖躺到马克西姆胸口，“我看他这小子心眼多的很。”

“速度快，意识好，能接你的班。”马克西姆说。

“战术又被你看破了。”谢尔盖说完，摆了个更舒服的姿势，“我还得再睡一会儿。”

马克西姆在他额头上轻轻亲了一下，“睡吧，我陪着你。”

谢尔盖这一觉一直睡到傍晚才醒。他是真的累了，尽管赛场上仿佛不知疲倦的加速，可比赛结束后，疲劳就像海啸一般袭来，无法抵挡。

他起来的时候，马克西姆正在厨房忙碌，他看见谢尔盖抻着懒腰走出卧室，笑道，“你终于睡起来了。”

“这一觉睡的可真是舒服。”谢尔盖说，“你在做什么？”他掀开锅盖，查看锅里的东西。

“上次你说要吃土豆炖牛肉，结果没吃到，这次给你补上。”马克西姆说，“你先去洗洗澡吧，等下出来正好吃饭。”

谢尔盖也不和他客气，直接抓了件马克西姆的衣服就进了卫生间。

马克西姆做好饭，发现谢尔盖还没有出来，他到卫生间去看，结果发现谢尔盖躺在浴缸里又睡着了。

谢尔盖的手还保持着拿着毛巾的姿态搭在胸前，浴缸里只放了半缸水，马克西姆叹了口气，抓过一条毛巾围在谢尔盖的头上，帮他擦头发。

“诶我怎么又睡着了？”谢尔盖受到打扰，猛地醒过来，一下子坐直了身体，和马克西姆大眼瞪小眼。

马克西姆没停下手上的动作，继续给他擦头发，“我知道你很累，但是没有想到你会这么累。”

“我把弱点暴露给对手，是不是应该杀人灭口？”谢尔盖做出一副凶狠的样子。

“算了吧。”马克西姆手上加了点力道，“我还不知道你吗？你最擅长的就是在紧张的赛程里调整出自己最好的状态，比赛之后倒头大睡都是你的策略，要是以为你真是因为体力不支才睡倒，那才是上了你的当。”

“俗话说的没错。”谢尔盖感慨，“最了解你的人果然是你的对手。”

浴室里雾汽霭霭，蒸得谢尔盖脸上身上都红扑扑的，他眨巴着大眼睛看着马克西姆，舔了舔嘴唇。

马克西姆甩掉拖鞋，跳进浴缸。

“诶你别进来。”谢尔盖推他，“你裤子都没脱就跳进来，想洗裤子吗？”

“你帮我脱掉。”马克西姆把他抱住。

“但我想先吃饭。”谢尔盖瘪嘴。

“等下再吃饭，先吃你。”马克西姆亲了亲他的嘴唇，“你妹说得好，‘干死谢尔盖’。”

两个人最终还是从浴缸里回到了床上，谢尔盖甚至记不起他到底被折腾了多久，昏睡过去前的最后一个想法是自己或许真的要死了。他再度清醒过来，是夜里被咕咕叫的肚子吵醒。

马克西姆还保持着一只手臂搂着他的姿势，谢尔盖伸手就拍了过去，“快起来，我饿了，我要吃饭。”

马克西姆睡得正香，被他一巴掌拍醒，一下子坐起来，差点把谢尔盖推下床。

“我饿了。”谢尔盖理直气壮地说，“我一天一夜没吃饭，还被你折腾得要死，你得给我做饭。”

马克西姆看着他耍赖的样子觉得十分好笑，他扑上去猛亲谢尔盖的脸颊，“谁能想到联盟老大哥、雪豹队长谢尔盖生活中是个小可爱。”

谢尔盖对于他这一串形容十分不满，“你说谁是小可爱呢？”

马克西姆跳下床，从柜子里扯出一条短裤胡乱套上，然后也扔给谢尔盖一条，“晚饭都没人吃，我去热热就好，你先起来吧。”

谢尔盖一边套短裤一边摸了摸自己的屁股，“屁股上都被你掐出红印子了，比赛里防不住我，场外就这么报复的吗？”

“是啊。”马克西姆面不改色的说，“毕竟我是推土机。”

谢尔盖终于在拖了整个季后赛加一个月再加上一天半之后吃到了这顿土豆炖牛肉，马克西姆十分震惊的发现，即使是在刚刚卫冕的休赛季，谢尔盖也在严格控制饮食，数出几块牛肉和土豆装在汤碗里，装上一勺汤汁，再定量切好面包，泡到土豆炖牛肉里，吃光这一碗东西就结束了战斗。

马克西姆看着自己面前的一大盘土豆，默默推开了盘子。

“你可以多吃点。”谢尔盖说，“推土机。”

“不了。”马克西姆擦了擦嘴，“大半夜的，吃那么多怎么睡觉。”

谢尔盖把餐具放进水池，“没事，吃多了就过来刷碗。”

马克西姆把剩下的菜放进冰箱里，走到水池边，顺手把谢尔盖圈在怀里里，然后把下巴放在谢尔盖肩膀上，开始刷碗。

“你自己刷碗就刷碗，我要回去睡觉，别把我拦在这。”谢尔盖用胳膊肘怼马克西姆。

“你半夜把我叫起来给你做饭，还不陪我刷个碗吗？”马克西姆迅速把两个盘子刷完放好，抱住谢尔盖的腰，“走吧，回去睡觉。”

谢尔盖跳上床，故意四仰八叉地躺着，不让马克西姆上来，马克西姆也不多废话，直接压到了他身上，“快点睡觉，不要闹了。”

“你是不是又重了。”谢尔盖被压的喘不上气。

“你刚才不是体验过了吗？还想再体验一次？”马克西姆知道自己的体重确实有点重，于是撑起身体，给谢尔盖喘息的机会。

谢尔盖戳戳马克西姆的胸肌，夸奖道，“练得不错，比我强。”

“快睡吧。”马克西姆躺到他旁边，把他搂在怀里，“我这才是冰球运动员的正确体型，联盟里哪有人像你那么瘦的。”

“米哈伊尔啊。”谢尔盖很是自豪的回答，然后他把被子拽了上来，两个人一同进入了梦乡。

因为下一年是冬奥赛季，所以大家休息的时间并不长，两个人没过多久惬意的日子就回到各自俱乐部开始夏训。

虽然新赛季还没开始，但夏训开始，大家就都进入了备战状态，每一支球队都在积极磨合新战术，追求突破，希望能在即将到来的新赛季中更进一步。

雪豹队今年为了配合谢尔盖，从青训营中新调来了一名年轻的左前锋，他名叫亚历山大，他在青训营里就以速度快著称，当然，他的体型也继承了雪豹的传统，是一位身材矮小的非典型性冰球运动员。

同为左前锋，很多人都认为亚历山大被从青训营抽调上来是为了给谢尔盖打替补，然而雪豹队上下却对此三缄其口，既不承认、也不否认，和媒体打哑谜，让球迷使劲猜。

其他队伍也有些人员上的变动，但冬奥赛季前，各位球员意外的很是谨慎，并没有闹出什么转会大新闻来。

在这平淡却又不平淡的氛围中，新赛季迎来了第一战，雪豹队对老牌劲旅冶金队。

这场比赛里，米哈伊尔、彼得科夫各进两球，新人亚历山大也打中一球，雪豹队5比2战胜冶金队。

比赛结果并不令人意外，但这场比赛里谢尔盖的表现却值得一提，他像是未尽全力一般全场溜达，最后只献出一次助攻。

加速的谢尔盖可怕，这是联盟的共识，那么，不加速的谢尔盖就不可怕了吗？

在这里吃过亏的球员脑袋摇成拨浪鼓——忽略满场溜达的谢尔盖是他们职业生涯中犯过的最大的错误。

谢尔盖的可怕，不仅仅在于他的速度有多快，而在于，你知道他的速度有这么快，但是他还和你玩阴的，先偷偷不知道藏在哪个角落里，等你以为他累了，加不起速了，再不知从哪个角落里冒出来，突然打破比赛的节奏，打你个措手不及，射门得分。

然后当你精神高度紧张，对他严防死守，他就又开始满场溜达，用20%的力气消耗你100%的注意力。

等到你再次松懈下来，以为这次是他真的累了，他就又不知道从哪个角落里冒出来偷袭。

谢尔盖用这种利用自身速度玩诡计的战术不知道在决胜之时帮助雪豹拿到多少胜利，所以，对于比赛场上溜达的谢尔盖，任谁也不敢掉以轻心。

再加上上个赛季的加加林杯总决赛中，谢尔盖展现出了前所未有的速度，雪豹队也展现出了以高速谢尔盖为核心的高速进攻战术，又有哪个队伍在夏训研究过这样的雪豹队和谢尔盖之后，敢对他熟视无睹？

这场比赛也是这样，谢尔盖用自己的满场溜达换来了冶金队全队的高度紧张，以至于再次忽略雪豹队其他几位速度也是极快的运动员，几个来回下来，冶金队全队上下已经失去了信心，谢尔盖不需要再耍什么心眼，只需要按部就班的执行战术，雪豹队就赢得了这场胜利。

看过这场比赛回放的各位球队队长真是恨不得掐死场上瞎溜达的谢尔盖——你说你起速的时候我们要防你，你满场瞎溜达，我们还要防你，放着这么个妖孽在场上，我们可怎么玩啊？

第一轮比赛过后，网上渐渐响起了雪豹三连冠的呼声。

很多球迷认为，虽然谢尔盖的年纪大了，但是凭借速度活跃在场上的他一直以来就少和别人有身体接触，因此受伤的概率比较小，虽然他曾有过差点毁掉职业生涯的膝伤，但是你看，他这两个赛季的状态哪里受到膝上影响了嘛，所以雪豹三连冠没毛病！

不过也有人认为，同样的战术玩一两次能够奏效，玩多了肯定会被破解，所以别看雪豹现在势头正猛，但到了赛季后半段还不一定怎么样，说不定雪豹马上就会被灰熊队打败——这位网友一看就是灰熊球迷，发言还在夹带私货。

当然了，在这些讨论中依然还有些不一样的声音，那就是id名为empress的网友，休赛季她消声觅迹了一阵子，新赛季开始，她也又活跃了起来，积极搬运各类谢尔盖和马克西姆相关消息，其信息来源速度之快令最铁杆的球迷都自叹不如，比如某天，莫斯科冰球协会召开会议，谢尔盖和马克西姆都应邀参加，在别人都不知道有这回事的时候，empress却已经在网上发出了两人一起下车的图片。

empress在这张图片下面直击灵魂的问：你们说说，为什么雪豹队和灰熊队的队长要坐一辆车？莫斯科冰协这么穷吗？他们明明就是关系好！

经历了上赛季的讨论，大家渐渐习惯了empress的脑洞，还有些好事球迷特别跑去留言，说自己是某杂志的编辑，问她想不想写小说赚钱，不要浪费了这么好的脑洞。

这样的讨论在第二轮比赛后变得更加激烈，因为这一轮，雪豹队的队长谢尔盖在无伤的情况下没有上场，雪豹毫不意外收获了一场失败。

虽然说队员轮换是件平常事，但这仅仅是常规赛第二轮，谢尔盖就已经需要轮换了？他的状态已经无法连续保持了吗？

这样的讨论在第三轮、第四轮比赛结束后依然持续着，因为谢尔盖依然缩减了自己上场的时间，几乎保持着隔场休息的频率，直到赛季过半。

但雪豹的成绩却在前几轮过后开始逐步提升。亚历山大、米哈伊尔和彼得科夫组成的新锋线组合虽然速度上比谢尔盖稍逊，但是年轻人体力充沛，全场都能保持着不错的进攻节奏，也给其他球队带来了很大威胁，三个人磨合了一段时间之后，也为球队带来了不少胜利，堪称本赛季联盟最大的惊喜之一。

本赛季联盟另一大惊喜便是由马克西姆带领的灰熊队。

上赛季折戟加加林杯总决赛，灰熊队本赛季上上下下都卯足了一股劲，想要冲击今年的冠军，队员们斗志昂扬，训练高效，比赛中展现出了极佳的竞技状态，前半赛季24轮比赛过后，灰熊队竟然只有两败，如果能继续保持这样的势头，今年必将打破联盟常规赛的积分纪录。

但唯一有点可惜的是，灰熊队战胜雪豹队的那一场比赛正好是谢尔盖轮换休息的一场，亚历山大还不足以接替谢尔盖的衣钵，面对灰熊队的钢铁防线，他没什么突破的办法，全场完全没有发挥空间。

赛后采访，有记者尖刻提问：雪豹队队长谢尔盖本赛季选择大范围轮换休息，是否意味着状态下降？前段时间国家队刚刚公布名单，谢尔盖在列，这是否意味着谢尔盖要为了国家队而放弃俱乐部比赛？

代理队长米哈伊尔不慌不忙，回答说，“队长已经为球队做了很多，我希望雪豹队能成为队长最坚实的后盾，而不是成为他的拖累。冰球不是一个人的运动，大家在关注队长之余，也应该多关注雪豹这个队伍。冬奥是每一名球员的梦想，我们全力支持队长追求自己的梦想。不过——”他话锋一转，“这场比赛还是亚历山大发挥有点问题。”

被点到名字的亚历山大马上坐直，“不对，明明是彼得科夫跑的太快我没跟上。”

“队长叫你好好练基本功，你是不是偷懒了？”彼得科夫反击，“不然怎么会跟不上我。”

两个人叽叽喳喳，居然把采访变成了咖啡馆里的随意讨论。

还在站着的记者脸色有点不好，米哈伊尔咳了一声，提醒两个人停下，然后又对亚历山大说，“大家对你期望很高啊，都希望你能接队长的班，你不说点什么？”

亚历山大想了一下，把面前的麦克扶正，字正腔圆的回答，“感谢大家对我的信任，我决定要好好打球，好好发挥，以后争取让队长无球可打！”

站着的记者脸色更不好了，他本来是想挖点雪豹的大料出来，没想到被这三个人插科打诨的一搞，今天采访里的东西都变得真假难辨起来，你要说这是真的吧，亚历山大想让谢尔盖无球可打这句显然就是玩笑，但你要说这是假的，米哈伊尔却表达了对于谢尔盖最诚挚的祝福。三个人白说这么多，回去却没什么可写的内容，记者简直气的鼻子都要歪了。

不过这倒是说明，雪豹现在全队的士气还很好，谢尔盖轮换看来是在安排范围内。更何况，赛季过半，雪豹虽然没有像去年一样排在榜首，但也是第三名，只比第二名火车头积分少5分，下半赛季几个交锋过后，很可能就会冲上第二的位置，再次和灰熊一决常规赛胜负。

一个人想要背负一个队伍并不难，但是如何帮助球队安然度过自己退役后的过渡期，这才是最难的。很多优秀球员在退役后，球队都有很长一段时间的低迷期，有些老牌强队甚至因此一蹶不振，再也无缘季后赛。

如今，谢尔盖主动轮换，锻炼新人，磨合新战术，难道他已经开始为自己的退休做打算了？

球迷们都还记得上一次冬奥时谢尔盖因伤退出的情形，因此，虽然雪豹队和谢尔盖三缄其口，但在球迷心中，拿到冬奥后退役似乎就是谢尔盖可以预见的未来。

赛季后半段开始，雪豹队发挥稳健，谢尔盖也逐渐增加了出场的次数和时间，打破了众人对于他年龄增长状态下滑、去年加加林杯总决赛是在燃烧生命、今年估计要完蛋的质疑。

尤其是在下半赛季的雪豹对灰熊的比赛中，谢尔盖首发登场，全队士气高涨，联球迷也十分振奋，区区一场常规赛，现场却壮观得堪比季后赛。

这场比赛，雪豹队再出奇兵，本赛季新人亚历山大成为二组球员，和谢尔盖共同承担了攻坚任务。上半赛季，亚历山大在面对灰熊队的钢铁城墙时毫无办法，可经历了半个赛季的磨练，亚历山大在本场比赛中发挥得却十分出色，他在比赛中打进两球，比谢尔盖还多进了一个球。

如果说谢尔盖是冰球场上的一个另类，那么亚历山大就是比他还另类的另类——只看身高，今年才17岁的亚历山大比谢尔盖还矮半头，是联盟里登记在册的最矮的球员。这样的身高确实给他带来了一些麻烦，但是也让他在打游击的时候更加灵活，本场比赛，他甚至使出了从对方防守球员胳膊下钻过去的绝技，让观众们甚是诧异。

谢尔盖的表现也不仅仅是一个进球而已，除了这一个进球，他还献出两次助攻，雪豹队本场比赛打进5球，其中有三个都和谢尔盖有关，他在雪豹队中的地位不言而喻。

但是，灰熊队的夏训也并非全打了水漂。他们针对快速进攻进行了特训，效果显著。这场比赛中，灰熊队不再是没头苍蝇一般被谢尔盖牵着鼻子跑，而是稳扎稳打，发挥身材优势，也获得了5个进球。

尤其是队长马克西姆，他再次直面谢尔盖，没有了去年加加林杯决赛时的慌张，赛场专注度和反应速度都有了提升，谢尔盖本场只获得一个进球和马克西姆的严防死守不无关系。

最终，两队进入了点球战，在点球战中，整体阵容更加老练的灰熊队心态更沉稳，赢得了点球战，也从雪豹主场拿走了这一场胜利。

获得这场胜利之后，灰熊队在下半赛季开始后的15轮比赛取得了12场胜利，在积分榜上依然遥遥领先，如果不发生意外事件，今年灰熊应该会夺得常规赛的冠军。

而在谢尔盖的带领下，雪豹队积分稳中有升，终于在后半赛季15轮过后超过了火车头，积分跃居第二名。

国家队的训练也在按部就班地举行，一切都在向最好的方向走着。

“队、队长？！”一天早上，马克西姆刚走进俱乐部，就看到有球员聚集在前台不知道看些什么。

“你们干什么呢？”马克西姆也凑过去。

“没没没什么。”球员把手里的报纸往身后藏。

“拿过来我看看。”马克西姆伸出手。

队员战战兢兢把手里的报纸交给马克西姆，马克西姆刚接过报纸还没来得及看，聚集在前台的球员们一溜烟全都跑光了。

马克西姆觉得十分奇怪，然而下一秒，他就被报纸头条吓呆了。

“震惊！雪豹队和灰熊队队长私下交往频繁，二人是否存在见不得人的关系……？”

下面的配图赫然是马克西姆和谢尔盖在休赛季时候一起出门散步时的照片。

马克西姆半天没说出话。他和谢尔盖虽然已经在一起很久了，但因为两个人都比较低调，除了训练和比赛并不经常出门，队员们也不是十分八卦的性格，所以这么多年，还从来没有媒体这么大张旗鼓的渲染两个人私下的关系，更别说把两个人的大幅照片放在头版，还配上这么浮夸的标题。

这位记者不知道哪里得来的小道消息，居然在马克西姆家楼下蹲守了几天，拍到了谢尔盖和他在一起好几天时间的照片。马克西姆看着新闻，心渐渐凉了下来，他呆立在前台，破天荒地第一次训练迟到了。

训练里面，马克西姆也显得有些心不在焉，教练好几次把他叫到一边指导，后来还问他是不是身体不舒服。

他强忍着内心巨大的波动，完成了训练，训练结束后的第一件事情，就是冲回家。

但是今天他家的沙发上空无一人，谢尔盖没有在那里。

他拿出手机，犹豫着要不要给谢尔盖打个电话，犹豫了半天，直到天色渐暗，他才最终拨通了这个电话。

电话只响了两声，谢尔盖的声音就传了过来，“喂……？”

“……你在吃饭吗？”马克西姆听到了一些咀嚼的声音。

“是啊，七点多，不吃饭还能干嘛？”谢尔盖好像什么事都没有似的反问他。

“你……”马克西姆很想问问他有没有看到报纸，却又不知道如何对这个状态的谢尔盖开口。

“我看到了。”谢尔盖却像猜到了他的内心活动一样，忽然说，“我们在一起，早该想到会有这么一天的。”

“嗯……”马克西姆回答，听到谢尔盖平静的声音，他也冷静了下来，“是的，早晚会有这么一天。”

“放心吧，我不会有事情的。”谢尔盖又说，“写这篇报道的人才会有事。”

“额……”马克西姆忽然想到了什么，“你是说……？”

“Liza正在处理这件事情呢，她会把影响减到最小。”谢尔盖回答，“她可要比你想的能干——不过你不要因为这件事情影响比赛，后面除了联赛还有冬奥会，你不要拖我后腿。”

“是你拖我后腿吧。”马克西姆今天第一次笑出了声。

谢尔盖也笑了笑，马克西姆听到他的笑声，提着的心终于放了下来。

不管有什么事情，他们都会一起面对。

Liza似乎真的有些手段，出了这么大的新闻，记者们居然没有像苍蝇一般叮住马克西姆和谢尔盖不放，除了偶尔出现在俱乐部门口的记者，这几天居然过得十分平静，就连其他报纸杂志上都没有再提这件事情。只有最为狂热的球迷，才在蛛丝马迹中找到了一些线索，推测出了谢尔盖和马克西姆的关系，但是对于这些球迷来说，球员场下如何并不重要，关键在于球场之内的发挥，只要赛场上尽力，不受场外关系影响，那就是名好球员。

下轮比赛很快到来，这场灰熊队对老鹰队，老鹰队并不是什么劲敌，前两节的比赛灰熊5比1大比分领先，然后比赛变得有些不受控制起来。

第三节比赛开始，老鹰队疯狂犯规，两个队伍之间的气氛十分紧张，仿佛一个火星就能爆炸。

马克西姆再次带球过人，但射门时被对方守门员挡住，他有点懊恼，滑过对方队长的时候，对方队长忽然说，“谢尔盖的屁股好摸吗？”

马克西姆一愣，以为自己听错，看了对方一眼，却看到对方头盔下面的脸上带着嘲笑的神色，再次开口问，“我问你，谢尔盖的屁股好摸吗？”

马克西姆想都没想，一拳就打了上去。

这是马克西姆职业生涯里第一次和人打架，他脑海里什么都没有想，没有犯规，没有处罚，只有一个念头：让对方闭嘴。

最终，他受到了离场5分钟的处罚，但因为之前积累优势很大，灰熊队依然赢得了这场比赛，只是大家都很奇怪，为什么平时一向很遵守规则的马克西姆会忽然在场上发飙，打得对方队长嘴角流血。

赛后记者采访，马克西姆并没有出席，而对方队长被打得难看，也没有主动解释原因。记者和球迷们就带着这个大大的疑问离开了球场。

常规赛的结果没有意外，灰熊队在积分榜领跑一个赛季，并没有半路翻车，最终捧得大陆杯，而雪豹队后半赛季稳中有升，最终锁定第二。

常规赛结束后，国家队的集训密集了起来，入选运动员都放弃了季后赛前的休息时间，投入到国家队的训练中。

谢尔盖和马克西姆见面的时间也多了起来。在俱乐部里，他们是强敌，而在国家队里，他们摇身一变，成为了同在一组的进攻队友。从对手到队友，有些人需要一些时间适应，但他们却好像从不需要适应时间，只要站到赛场上，就会十分默契。

教练根据谢尔盖和马克西姆的特点以及战术需要，会安排萨马林或是米哈伊尔作为中锋配合他们的进攻。如果想要发挥身体优势，萨马林就是不二人选，但在需要快速进攻的时候，米哈伊尔就是衔接起谢尔盖和马克西姆的一根橡皮筋。

冬奥会出征前，国家队召开了新闻发布会，队长谢尔盖和副队长马克西姆都出席了新闻发布会。

在新闻发布会上，教练对他们本次出征十分有信心，认为今年球队状态极好，可以期待再夺冬奥冠军。

队长谢尔盖和副队长马克西姆分别简单表明决心，再回答了一些记者公式化的问题后，新闻发布会就结束了。

本来，新闻发布会就应该这样无趣的结束，可人员退场时却出了岔子。

教练先行退场后，马克西姆和谢尔盖应记者要求又多拍了几张照片，出去的时候略晚了一点，被守在门口的记者围住了。而在人群之中，不知道哪家不要命的记者忽然把麦克风怼到谢尔盖面前，问了一个问题：你和马克西姆到底是什么关系？

谢尔盖愣住，转头看了看身边的马克西姆，马克西姆回望他的眼睛，两个人对视了两秒，然后马克西姆狠狠地牵住了谢尔盖的手，他把两个人牵在一起的手伸到记者面前，“你看懂了吗？就是这个关系。”

全场一片哗然。

记者还愣着，马克西姆已经牵着谢尔盖挤出了人群。

“你搞什么呢？”谢尔盖人还没回到国家队集训中心，liza的电话就打了过来。

“什么？”谢尔盖被liza的声音振得耳朵发疼，远远拿开手机。

“我说你！！！搞这么大个新闻也不先和我说一声，还得我给你善后！！！”liza的声音听起来十分激动，“我本来下周要休假和拉祖金去旅游的，你这么一搞我假期泡汤了！！！”

“诶别这么大声。”谢尔盖插话，“这是记者忽然提问，我有什么办法。”

“总之你欠我一顿饭。”liza说完，不待谢尔盖反应，啪唧挂断了电话。

谢尔盖看看旁边的马克西姆，“都听到了吧，搞这么大个新闻，怎么善后？”

“我……”马克西姆不知道自己刚才的冲动之举是对还是错，“我是不是做错了什么？”

“没有。”谢尔盖回答，“就是时机不太好。”

马克西姆攥起拳头，刚才他并没有多想，记者提问时邪恶的嘴脸让他忽略了时机，只想做点什么怼回去。这个时候，正是冬奥会要开始的时候，他这样做，无异于把谢尔盖和自己放到油锅里煎。

“我是没什么，你受得住吗？”谢尔盖敲敲他的手背，“可不能影响了心态，影响冬奥会的发挥啊。”

马克西姆握住他的手，“不会的，我会和你一起拿到冬奥冠军。”

转眼间，冬奥拉开序幕。

俄罗斯队签运极佳，同组球队水平都比较一般，反而是美国和加拿大分到了同一组里，面临着比较激烈的争夺。

小组赛，俄罗斯队顺利出线，进入八强。

四分之一决赛，俄罗斯队遭遇德国队。德国并不是强队，兵不血刃，俄罗斯队再下一城，在半决赛中对上芬兰。

芬兰队在过去三届冬奥中获得了两铜一银的成绩，虽然不算最出色的队伍，但也值得俄罗斯队提高警惕。这支队伍一直以技巧和配合著称，比赛中并不过分依靠身体对抗，而是利用队友间默契的配合和手下带球技术寻找机会，这其实和谢尔盖所在的雪豹队的战术如出一辙，而俄罗斯国家队内的球员们这些年对谢尔盖的研究不说有一百分，也至少有个八十五分，对上芬兰，对于俄罗斯来说可能还算个好消息。

针对芬兰队的配合，教练本场比赛选择了谢尔盖、米哈伊尔和马克西姆作为一组球员，想利用谢尔盖和米哈伊尔的速度打破芬兰队的防线。

这场比赛的过程并不像观众事前想象得那般激烈，反而有些单调。

谢尔盖打芬兰，就和雪豹球迷噩梦中谢尔盖转会其他球队然后对上雪豹的情景差不多，芬兰队几乎每一次进攻组织都在他的预判内，而他发起的每一次进攻又恰恰能钻到空子。

看了这场比赛的雪豹球迷都不禁庆幸他们的队长是个有始有终的人，从冶金队青训被雪豹选中后，谢尔盖就一直为雪豹效力，即使曾经有其他球队花高价求购，谢尔盖每次的回应都是拒绝转会，这才没有让雪豹球迷噩梦中的景象出现。

这场比赛里，锋线三人组配合十分默契，一向以配合著称的芬兰队也不得不甘拜下风——米哈伊尔是雪豹青训一路成长起来的运动员，他从小的训练体系里就有谢尔盖，谢尔盖的进攻和回防对他来说就像是面包上的黄油、蛋糕上的樱桃一般自然，联盟里说他和谢尔盖配合度第二，就没人敢说第一；而马克西姆又和谢尔盖有着天生的默契，两个人之间无需多言，只要一个眼神就能够读懂对方的意思。这三个人配合在一起，就好像一个人一样，令芬兰队防不胜防。

俄罗斯队顺利拿下芬兰队，挺进决赛。

俄罗斯队决赛的对手是老对头美国队。

美国队之前的赛程比较魔鬼，四分之一决赛遭遇强敌瑞典队，半决赛，美国队又和加拿大队展开了殊死对决。连胜两个强敌进入决赛，美国队士气正盛。而此前的比赛中，美国队和俄罗斯队也是冲突不断，此次为了争夺冬奥金牌，两队必将迎来一场恶战。

为了应对人高马大的美国队，本次比赛俄罗斯队派出了谢尔盖、萨马林和马克西姆三前锋的一组阵容。

比赛一开始气氛就十分紧张，两队数次发生严重的撞人冲突，在二组出场的米哈伊尔甚至在一次射门时被对方后卫撞飞。

而第二局比赛开始，马克西姆和谢尔盖的连续两个进球更是让两队间的氛围变得更加紧张。马克西姆人高马大，倒是不惧怕身体冲突，但是这种氛围的比赛对于谢尔盖的影响要更大一点。他需要更加小心对手，不仅仅关注对手的进攻和防守动作，也要关注对手的冲撞，以免自己的节奏被打断。但是，凭借着自身充分的经验，谢尔盖如穿花蝴蝶一般，如入无人之境。

第二局比赛结束，俄罗斯队凭借谢尔盖的两个进球和马克西姆、萨马林的各一个进球，4比1大幅领先美国队。

第三局比赛的氛围紧张到了极点，虽然已有三球领先，但俄罗斯队仍然毫不退让，摆出强硬的姿态强打美国队，美国队对此没有什么办法，身体冲撞成了最有效的防守方法，场面变得丑陋起来，两队数次处在爆发的边缘，直到比赛的最后30秒内，谢尔盖再度拿球，突破防线，杀进美国队门前。

正当他要射门的时候，一根球杆伸到了他的脚下，他被绊倒了。

在冰球场上，用身体撞人、用拳头打人都不是不可原谅的事情，但用球杆绊人是一件让人感到羞耻的事情。

谢尔盖重重摔倒，摔倒前，他把球捅进了美国队的大门，然后两队瞬间爆发了大规模的冲突，整场比赛积聚的怒火在这最后30秒集中爆发，没有人再去管什么处罚，只想着为自己的队伍出一口气。

裁判也没见过这么混乱的一场比赛，但是好在比赛只剩下十几秒的时间，给各位运动员应有的处罚后，场上仅剩的几个人连一轮进攻都还没有打完，比赛就结束了。

俄罗斯队就这样在混乱和爆发中卫冕了冬奥冠军。

只是，在这激动人心的时刻里，却没有几个人注意到队长谢尔盖登上和走下领奖台时都是被副队长马克西姆搀着的，而在举起奖杯的时候，谢尔盖甚至脚下不稳，马克西姆在旁同时扶住了奖杯和他，谢尔盖才没有当场摔倒。

马克西姆这个赛季里曾无数次想过他在谢尔盖身边捧起冬奥奖杯的时刻，但是他怎么也没有想到，这沉重的奖杯却是以谢尔盖膝伤复发为代价换来的。

如果最后那个传球是我跑到位了……马克西姆心里想，那他是不是就不会有事了？

马克西姆看着举起捧花和金牌向镜头微笑的谢尔盖，他不知是因为激动开心还是因为膝盖疼痛，眼睛里闪着泪光，马克西姆再也控制不住自己的情绪，在领奖台上猛的抱住了谢尔盖。

谢尔盖愣了两秒，也抱住了马克西姆。

外界的欢呼好像瞬间安静，两个人身边只有彼此。

赛后新闻发布会，队长谢尔盖却并未参加，教练给出的解释是他需要去医院检查摔倒的伤势，但对于伤势到底如何，教练却闭口不谈。

这个时候，教练的闭口不谈实际上并不是什么好事，记者中间流传起了谢尔盖被美国人撞倒再度摔伤膝盖不得不遗憾退役的消息来。

谢尔盖的确摔到了膝盖，但是对于这种程度的伤病，这些年来他不知道曾经经历过多少次，这只不过是众多伤病中平常而又普通的一次，他在医院拍好片子，确定没伤到骨头后，就去和大部队汇合了。

马克西姆因为要代替谢尔盖参加新闻发布会，没有陪同谢尔盖一起去医院，此时正在焦急的等待谢尔盖，看他神色如常的回来，就知道伤势应该没什么大问题。

“还好吧？”但马克西姆还是关切的问。

“还行。”谢尔盖回答，“应该是摔的一下扭到了，没伤到骨头。”

“那就好。”马克西姆说，“但是……”

“季后赛吗？”谢尔盖猜到了他要说什么，“当然还是要全力以赴，我还想试试看能不能再拿一次加加林杯呢。”

如果是平时，马克西姆一定会对这样的谢尔盖嗤之以鼻，可是今天，他一句调侃的话也说不出来，反倒是又抱住了谢尔盖，仿佛只要这样，谢尔盖就不会离开冰场了。

“你今天怎么了。”谢尔盖拍拍他的后背，“只不过又受了次伤而已，难道还能死人吗？”

马克西姆把头埋在谢尔盖的颈窝里，没有回话。

因为有冬奥会，今年联赛特别推迟了季后赛，让各位球员有足够的休息时间。

在冬奥结束到季后赛开始的这一段日子里，球迷们又纷纷开始讨论今年加加林杯可能的结果。有些人乐于看到雪豹三连冠创造历史，而另一些人却认为，在冬奥上再度受伤的谢尔盖恐怕会错过季后赛。

而那位名叫empress的网友依然在契而不舍的更新冬奥会期间谢尔盖和马克西姆两个人的互动，在她火眼金睛的分析下，大家这才发现，冬奥对美国结束之后，谢尔盖行动十分痛苦，从领奖台上下来的时候，根本就是马克西姆把他抱下来的。

但也正因为empress的这些发现，球迷们渐渐开始觉得，也许前段时间传出的谢尔盖冬奥受伤只能遗憾退役的消息是真的，季后赛里可能他们真的再也看不到谢尔盖了。

但是幸好，季后赛开始之后，谢尔盖还是照常出场，虽然依然保持着较低的出场频率，但他每一次出场都是全场的焦点，每一次进攻都是撕开对手防线的利刃。并且，如同联赛刚开始时的那样，谢尔盖又渐渐增加了出场的频率。

雪豹队在他的带领下依然越来越好，虽然在他不出战的日子里，雪豹队有时还是会犯一些低级错误，但是有他在时的雪豹，还是那个无坚不摧无往不利的雪豹。

这次人们都惊呆了，甚至有人开始叫谢尔盖“冰球之神”。

马克西姆觉得有点害怕，他并不是害怕谢尔盖在场上的发挥，而是，谢尔盖每一场比赛的发挥都像在燃烧自己的生命，如同过冬前挣扎着把自己埋进土里、明年春天不知道还能不能活着爬出来的独角仙。

雪豹队就这样在谢尔盖的带领下，踉踉跄跄却又无比坚定的连续第三年冲进了加加林杯总决赛。

连续三年，加加林杯总决赛的冠军将在雪豹队和灰熊队之间决出，这是联盟自成立至今从来没有出现过的情况，充分说明了两个队伍的超高的竞技状态和比赛的专注度。

今年，看好灰熊队夺冠的人更多了一些，更有灰熊球迷认为，冬奥受伤后的谢尔盖不足为惧，灰熊队会4比0横扫雪豹，一举捧杯。

可是，雪豹队却打得十分顽强，前面五轮比赛居然重演了去年的拉锯战，你胜一场我胜一场，灰熊队因为先打主场，暂时以3比2领先。

第六轮比赛在雪豹主场，事前极为支持灰熊队的球迷们此时却不知道是否还应该鼓吹灰熊胜利，因为之前大家都认为今年的雪豹不堪一击，灰熊却在这样的雪豹身上一点便宜都没占到。

今年的加加林杯，到底是灰熊报仇成功，还是雪豹完成不可能的任务？

人们都在期待这个故事的结局。

故事里的结局通常是美好的，可现实生活里往往并不是。

赛前热身中，谢尔盖看起来就有些不对，但是人们并没有觉得这是什么大事。可比赛开始还没有五分钟，谢尔盖却忽然在一次争抢中毫无预兆的倒了下去，教练急忙叫了暂停，经过队医简单处理后，谢尔盖无奈宣布退赛。

突遭变故的雪豹队一时没有回过神来，直接被灰熊队送回了老家。

今年的加加林杯总决赛冠军属于灰熊队，以一种谁也没有想到的方式。

赛后记者会，因伤退赛的谢尔盖依然出席。

记者没有放过这个机会，尖锐提问，“今天谢尔盖队长的退赛，是不是球队输球的主要原因？”

米哈伊尔没等谢尔盖拿起麦克风，就想回怼记者，被谢尔盖拦住。

谢尔盖示意米哈伊尔把麦克风交出来，米哈伊尔攥着麦克不松，谢尔盖最后拿出队长的威严来，米哈伊尔才把麦克风交给他。

“今天输球，确实都是我的责任。”谢尔盖第一句话就让台下窃窃私语的记者们都安静了下来，“作为队长，我没有把最好的状态留到最关键的比赛，这是我的失职。”

“那这和你参加冬奥会高强度比赛是否有关？”记者咄咄逼人。

谢尔盖顿了顿，亚历山大却猛然站起来，“队长一直有伤，你不知道吗？”

刚刚安静下来的记者们又嗡的一声开始了新一轮讨论。

谢尔盖看着讨论的记者们，没有说话，记者们渐渐又安静下来，等待他继续说话。

“大家应该都知道，我在上次冬奥会前因膝伤退出国家队时，医生曾诊断我以后无法再继续职业生涯。”

即使是最菜鸟的记者也知道这个故事，台下的记者们纷纷点头。

“从那之后我每天都在忍受膝盖疼痛。”谢尔盖很平静的说，“只是很不巧，今天我的膝盖忽然疼到无法忍受，热身后我打了封闭，准备坚持上场，但是，”他苦笑一下，“结果你们都看到了，封闭也无法让我继续坚持。”

台下的记者又开始了新一轮更激烈的讨论，不过这次，谢尔盖没等他们说完，就继续接了下去，“冬奥会时的意外受伤确实加重了我的膝盖伤势，可是没有那一次受伤，我也不能保证今天就有100%的状态。作为队长，没有把自己最好的状态一直保持下来，带领球队获得胜利，这的确是我的失职，我不想对此找任何借口。”他看着提问的记者，“这个回答你还满意吗？”

记者正想继续追问，角落里却有人哼了一声，大家看过去，有个绿眼睛的女孩子站了起来，“怎么，冬奥时候被鼓吹断腿不下火线的民族英雄，今天就因为退赛成为缩头乌龟了？你回去是不是还要鼓吹一通他对俱乐部不忠诚、为个人荣誉放弃俱乐部的利益、是个忘恩负义之人？”

提问记者听到这个声音脸涨得通红 ，因为这确实就是他回去写报道的思路。

“一名运动员，为了自己热爱的事业奋斗，你们不知道为他摇旗呐喊也就罢了，偏要在各种地方为难他，这不是神经病吗？”绿眼睛姑娘走到了接受采访的主队桌子旁边，忽然有人认出了她是谁，“你你你不是谢尔盖的绯闻对象吗？？？”

“屁。”绿眼睛姑娘翻了个白眼，“我是他妹，他是我哥。亲的，如假包换。”她站到谢尔盖身边，“还有谁有什么狗屁问题，一起问完，我来回答。”

台下的记者们小声嘀咕，似乎是被她这些话给震住了。

而以前见过liza的雪豹队队员，此时吃惊的程度不比记者们差。原来那个敢于对着队员吹口哨的漂亮姑娘是队长的妹妹？大家都惊呆了，并且庆幸自己之前没有对她不客气。

“跟我回家吧。”liza对谢尔盖说，“你之前欠我的饭，今天该补上了。”

这次谢尔盖没有拒绝她。

主持人宣布记者会结束，谢尔盖在liza的搀扶下离开了会场。

然而，刚走出体育馆后门，他就看到了等在那里的轮椅和推着轮椅的马克西姆。

“……？”谢尔盖脸上的表情十分疑惑，“什么情况？”

“不坐轮椅，你想让我抱你吗？”马克西姆朝身后努努嘴，“这么多记者看着呢。”

谢尔盖犹豫了一下，在明天头条是“雪豹队长谢尔盖坐上轮椅，下半生能否站立？”和“震惊！比赛场上灰熊暴虐雪豹，比赛场下灰熊队长却是雪豹队长的人肉轮椅！”中考虑片刻，最终还是坐上了轮椅。

马克西姆推着他，liza走在他的身边，两旁是听见风声迅速赶来的记者和粉丝，从体育馆后门到停车场的几百米坑坑洼洼的小路，硬生生被三个人走出了红毯的气势。

记者们手里的长枪短炮闪个不停，嘴里也唠唠叨叨的不停喊出各种问题，比如“谢尔盖队长会不会退役？”“明年雪豹有什么打算？”“谢尔盖队长冬奥时是不是也一直忍受膝伤困扰？”

对于这些问题，三个人都没有回答。

而有些雪豹队的铁杆球迷看到轮椅上的谢尔盖，眼泪一下就飙出来了，手里雪豹队和谢尔盖的海报举得老高，一边喊着“感谢队长多年付出”，一边又含糊不清的说着什么“双队长是真的”。

Liza听到后面这句，眼神忍不住向那边飘了一下。

但在这些支持的声音中，也有一些不那么和谐的音色，就在雪豹球迷高喊“感谢队长、支持队长”的时候，忽然有人喊了一句，“谢尔盖假伤退赛，垃圾”。

四周瞬时安静，记者们连按快门的手都停了下来，四处寻找声音的来源，但还没等大家发现这位胆大包天的黑子，雪豹队的球迷早一巴掌把这人从围观的队伍里拍了出去，更有个性暴躁的球迷，一边追着黑子打一边怒喊，“孙子！我们队长也是你能骂的？”黑子一句话，收获脸上数道伤痕，灰溜溜的跑了。

谢尔盖和马克西姆早已习惯这种无端指摘，虽然有这样一个小插曲，还是目不斜视的继续前行，liza脾气就没这么好了，她直接朝黑子的方向比了个中指，被手快的记者拍了下来。

到了停车场，谢尔盖老远就看到停在里面那辆黑色库里南，他一把抓住liza的手，“谁来了？”

“爸爸妈妈都来了啊。”liza说，“爸爸亲自开车来接你，你可要表现得好点。”

谢尔盖忽然紧张，“你怎么没和我说一声？”

“开什么玩笑？”liza说，“你在比赛里忽然一头栽倒，妈妈正在家里看直播，看到这里差点心脏病发作，她马上给我打电话，叫我开车带她去公司找爸爸，妈妈那个脾气你又不是不知道，我哪有机会通知你？”

“这倒是实话……”谢尔盖依然拽着liza的手，“但是……”

“放心吧，有我在呢。”liza用另一只手拍了拍他的肩膀，“再说，还有他呢。”liza瞄了一眼马克西姆。

“嗯？”马克西姆没读懂她的眼神。

“没事。”这次是谢尔盖回答他，“就是等下的气氛可能会有点严肃，你别害怕。”

“你们家真神奇。”马克西姆感慨，liza和谢尔盖都没有反驳他。

三个人走近库里南的时候，副驾驶的车窗被摇了下来，马克西姆离老远就看到了涂着荧光粉色口红、穿着万年不变的黑色皮毛大衣的塔拉索娃，她从车窗里朝三个人挥手，“快上车。”

Liza打开车门，把谢尔盖扶到驾驶位后面坐好，马克西姆则把轮椅叠好，放到了后面，然后跟在liza后面上了车。 

车上的谢尔盖看起来无比紧张，他双手放在膝盖上，坐得笔直，马克西姆刚想说点什么，坐在驾驶位上的有点秃头的新闻界巨鳄，也是谢尔盖的父亲阿列克谢先开口了，“这次终于知道回家了？” 

谢尔盖点头，“嗯。” 

“没有什么别的想说的？”阿列克谢继续问。 

“行了行了。”坐在副驾驶上的塔拉索娃打断他，“孩子好不容易回家了，你干嘛呢？” 

“你以为拿了冬奥金牌我就会原谅你吗？”阿列克谢没有理会塔拉索娃。 

谢尔盖抿起嘴唇，没有回答。 

“那个，您就是谢尔盖的父亲吧，我是马……”马克西姆试图说点什么缓解气氛，却遭到了阿列克谢从后视镜里递过来的一个凛冽的眼神，马克西姆的后半句话直接被这个眼神吓回了肚子里。 

“你可真是。”塔拉索娃打了阿列克谢一下，“别吓到孩子。马克西姆别怕啊，阿列克谢他就是这个样子。” 

马克西姆看着阿列克谢从后视镜里一直盯着自己的眼睛，还是选择了闭嘴。 

“好了爸爸，哥哥这不是回家了吗，有什么话我们回家再说。路上你得好好开车。”坐在后排的liza说，阿列克谢很意外的在听到小女儿的话语后，眼神有些温柔下来，后视镜里，他的目光从马克西姆身上移回了谢尔盖身上，“回家再和你算账。”

坐到餐桌旁的时候，马克西姆忽然懂了为什么谢尔盖宁可在平安夜窝在自己家沙发上喝可乐也不回家吃饭——这个家里吃饭的气氛太奇怪了。

明明只有五个人吃饭，坐的却是一张差不多有十米长的桌子，阿列克谢坐在最顶头的位置，塔拉索娃坐在他的左手边，谢尔盖坐在他的右手边，liza又坐在谢尔盖的右手边，马克西姆犹豫了一下自己应该坐在哪里，最后还是在塔拉索娃的大力邀请下坐到了塔拉索娃的旁边。

阿列克谢目光如炬，虽不发一言，却一直死死盯着他。

马克西姆感觉自己头上都快被阿列克谢盯出一个洞，但此时再跑也来不及，他只能硬着头皮入座，心里十分后悔自己答应了liza的请求，帮忙送谢尔盖回家。

五个人坐好，佣人端上一道道菜肴，一顿普通的午饭，吃的十分丰盛。

塔拉索娃一直贴心的问马克西姆吃不吃这个吃不吃那个，一会儿给他挖一大勺土豆泥，一会儿又给他加两块牛肉，把马克西姆搞的有点不好意思。

餐桌那边的氛围则严肃许多。阿列克谢吃饭时一言不发，只顾着按照顺序一道道吃菜，坐在他旁边的谢尔盖于是也没有说话，安安静静的对付自己盘子里的食物。

倒是只有Liza显得比较正常，吃饭时还偷偷把盘子里的西兰花放进了谢尔盖的碗里。

阿列克谢终于吃完了最后一道甜点，擦了擦嘴。谢尔盖看他擦嘴，也停下了叉子，Liza看他盘里还剩一块肉没吃，马上把这块肉放进了自己嘴里。

马克西姆不知道自己是不是也应该停下来，塔拉索娃看他有点犹豫，拍拍他肩膀，“没事，你继续吃，来我们家吃饭，得吃饱了再走。”

马克西姆点头，一边观察着餐桌那边的情形，一边继续打扫着盘子里的食物。

说来也奇怪，阿列克谢其实长相很慈祥，平时在路上看到，只会认为他是个和蔼可亲的老大爷，可是遇上谢尔盖的时候，他的眼神就会猛然凌厉，让人不寒而栗。

这时候，两个人都停下了动作，正在大眼瞪小眼。

最终还是谢尔盖先开口了，“爸爸，我……”

“这次不摔盘子了？”阿列克谢问。

摔盘子？马克西姆打量着饭桌上的气氛，谢尔盖会在这种时候摔盘子？

“以前是我不对，以后不会了。”谢尔盖说，“以后我一定会好好在家，听你们的话。”

“你十几岁的时候，我叫你听话，是因为那个时候你还能学点东西。现在你快三十岁了，再听我的话还有什么用？我还能等到你四十岁的时候接我的班吗？那个时候我早死了。”阿列克谢回答。

谢尔盖再度沉默。

“你当初为了打冰球离家出走，就意味着再想回来也会很难。”阿列克谢平静的说，“在这个家里，一块冬奥金牌一文不值。”

马克西姆一口水喷到了面前的面包盘里，Liza噗嗤一声笑出来，谢尔盖眼里充满震惊，而塔拉索娃马上招呼佣人来收拾。

“你有什么话要说？”阿列克谢终于把注意力放到了马克西姆身上。

马克西姆不知道自己哪根筋搭错，挺起胸脯，回答说，“我有两块冬奥金牌。”

阿列克谢居然被他这句话噎到，半天没接上话茬。

“liza你带马克西姆出去转转。”塔拉索娃打破僵局，“我和阿列克谢有话对谢廖沙说。”

“走吧。”liza站起身，招呼马克西姆出去。

马克西姆回头看了看桌上尴尬又微妙的氛围，还是跟在liza后面走了出去。

只不过，走出房间前，他先走到谢尔盖身边，轻轻亲了亲谢尔盖的面颊。他并没有去理会塔拉索娃和阿列克谢脸上精彩且复杂的神色，而是在谢尔盖耳边说，“别担心，我就在外面。”

谢尔盖紧张了一顿饭的身体这才放松了下来。

“你可真行。”刚关上饭厅的门，liza就忍不住夸奖马克西姆。

“怎么？”

“还没有人能把爸爸噎到说不出话。”liza朝他竖起大拇指，“不过我也忽然理解了为什么哥哥会喜欢你。”

马克西姆耳尖微红，“为什么？”

Liza却忽然转移话题，“你和谢尔盖什么时候在一起的？”

“嗯？”马克西姆有点疑惑。

“别担心，我会帮你们保密的。”liza朝他眨眼。

“四个赛季前，上一次冬奥前的圣诞节。”马克西姆老实回答。

Liza忽然笑了起来，“原来是这么回事。”

“怎么？”马克西姆感觉今天的自己是个大傻瓜，总是在问问题。

“四年之前的那个圣诞节，是哥哥最后一次回家吃饭。”liza看着他，平静的说。两个人正好走到了花园的凉亭边，liza走进去招呼马克西姆过来坐下，然后她撑着脸，开始讲起了那年圣诞节的故事。

四年前。

“雪豹队今年常规赛排名第一，我们拿到了大陆杯。”谢尔盖一边切牛排，一边对阿列克谢说。

“嗯。”阿列克谢哼了一声当做回答，“这就忘了去年季后赛第一轮被淘汰的事？”

“爸您别哪壶不开提哪壶行吗？”谢尔盖闷闷的把一块肉塞到嘴里。

“打冰球到底不是正途，你还是应该回家。”阿列克谢说。

“我入选国家队了，今年阵容很强，我能拿到冬奥冠军。”谢尔盖放下刀叉，看着阿列克谢。

阿列克谢耸耸肩，“那又怎么样呢？”

“谢廖沙，你还是听我们的话，不要打球了。你看你这个小体格，和妈妈撞的时候都撞不过，和那些运动员怎么比啊。”塔拉索娃也在旁边帮腔，“前几天我遇见伊特莉，她女儿尤利娅已经到了该结婚的年纪，你要不要下周去和尤利娅吃个饭？”

“我不去。”谢尔盖又拿起了刀，使劲捅盘子里剩下的胡萝卜。

“你必须去。”阿列克谢命令道。

“我不去！”谢尔盖猛地站起来，“我又不认识她。”

“吃个饭不就认识了吗？”塔拉索娃想拉他坐下。

谢尔盖一把甩开塔拉索娃的手，“我不想认识她。”

阿列克谢也站了起来，“你什么意思？”

“我喜欢男的。”谢尔盖破罐子破摔般说出这句话，旁边默默吃饭的liza被呛到，开始咳嗽。

阿列克谢和塔拉索娃都愣住了，片刻之后，塔拉索娃拿出小手绢，开始擦眼泪，“我的好儿子怎么变成这样了，当年你离家出走去打冰球，我就应该叫人把你绑回来，就不会有今天这么多操心事了，呜呜呜呜呜。”

“你的意思是，不管怎么样，你都不会回家了？”阿列克谢问。

“我要打冰球。”谢尔盖依然不松口。

“你今天如果走出这个家门，你自己知道后果。”阿列克谢也没有退让。

谢尔盖想都没想，抓起面前的空盘子扔了出去，盘子摔到墙上，碎成几瓣，“摔碎的盘子拼不起来，我也不会再回家。”

说罢，谢尔盖就冲出了家门。

今年是马克西姆第一次入选国家队，第一次入选就有机会参加冬奥会，马克西姆对此十分重视，为了不打断自己的状态，他圣诞假期干脆没有回家，独自一人呆在俱乐部坚持训练。

平安夜这天下午，他依然训练到傍晚才回家，天都已经黑了，街上空无一人，街边的房子里闪出温暖的灯光来，那是团聚的温馨，但是，人总要为了梦想而付出些什么，马克西姆想，所以一年不回家也没什么。

天上飘起了雪花，马克西姆缩了缩脖子，加快速度向家门口走去。

快到家门的时候，他看到自家门前的台阶上坐了个人，“谢尔盖？你怎么在这？”

坐在台阶上揣着手的人抬起头来，“我被我爸赶出来了，没地方去，今年就你没有回家，收留我几天。”

“哦好吧，快进来。”马克西姆掏出钥匙，打开了单元门，谢尔盖跟在他后面，上了三楼，第一次踏进了马克西姆的小屋子。

“你家真暖和。”谢尔盖脱掉羽绒服，随便扔在沙发上，然后揉了揉自己冻得通红的鼻子。

马克西姆拿起谢尔盖的羽绒服，和自己的衣服一起挂在门口的衣挂上，“你在门口等了多久？”

“两个多小时吧。”谢尔盖一边说一边搓手。

“那你要不要去洗个热水澡暖和一下？”马克西姆问他，“可别感冒了。”

“你给我找件衣服。”谢尔盖说，“我什么也没拿。”

“哦好。”马克西姆走进卧室，出来时手上抱着一大堆衣服，“你自己挑挑看？”

谢尔盖看他把这么一大堆衣服放在沙发上，笑出声，“拿这么多，你当我长了多少条胳膊啊？”

马克西姆耳尖有些红，“不知道你喜欢哪种，我就都拿出来了。”

谢尔盖呼噜一下马克西姆的头，随便抽出一件灰色T恤和一条黑色运动裤，“这两件就行。”

谢尔盖洗过澡出来的时候，马克西姆正在厨房忙碌。

“你还会做饭？”谢尔盖吃惊的问，“青训里认识你那么久，都不知道你还有这个技能。”

马克西姆挠了挠头，“从雪豹青训出来之后自己租了房子，只好自己试着做点东西吃了，不过也仅限于做熟而已。”

马克西姆的水平确实仅限于把东西做熟，他煮了点土豆和豆子，然后煎了一些香肠，两个人凑合着吃了一顿晚饭。

“你给我找条被子，我今晚睡沙发。”谢尔盖吃过饭，一边帮马克西姆把盘子放到水池里，一边说。

“我家里只有一条被子……”马克西姆有点尴尬的说，“要不你睡床吧，我在沙发上凑合一下。”

“这太不好意思了。”谢尔盖说，“哪能让主人睡沙发，我睡床？”

“那就只能一起睡了。”马克西姆脸上有些发烫，“我这里是双人床。”

“那也好。”谢尔盖笑笑，“以前集训床不够的时候也不是没有一起睡过。”

说起来很神奇，马克西姆实际上是雪豹青训出身，那个时候雪豹还不是什么联盟强队，只是一只因为有谢尔盖的加入而成绩有所提升、刚刚能摸到季后赛门槛的二流球队。

球队当时的设施也很落后，夏天集训的时候人多，宿舍的床甚至不够，有时候只能两个人挤一张床。那个时候，白天好好训练，晚上抢到和队长一起睡觉的机会是青训小球员们的一大爱好，因为队长会在晚上熄灯后偷偷塞给一起睡觉的小队员糖吃。

马克西姆总是在竞争中胜出，然后抢到吃糖的机会。当然有几次，他也输给了年纪更小的米哈伊尔。

后来，随着球队成绩渐渐转好，赞助越来越多，俱乐部新建了大楼，他们在夏训时不需要再挤在破旧的宿舍里，也自然不需要再为了队长晚上偷偷塞过来的糖而竞争了。

马克西姆在雪豹青训足足呆了4个年头，直到发育期到来，他猛蹿个子，才17岁就已经长成队内第一高大的球员。而随着身材变高大，他的反应速度随之下降，不再适合雪豹以谢尔盖为核心的快速进攻体系，最终转去了素来以球员身材高大著称的灰熊队。

到了灰熊队，马克西姆如鱼得水，迅速融入了球队的体系，两年过后就在球队站稳了脚跟，并且入选了国家队，有望参加今年的冬奥会。这对于一名球员来说，是多么幸运的事情。

马克西姆和谢尔盖躺在床上，几年过去，马克西姆现在已经比谢尔盖高了不少，占了一大半的床。

“你睡着了吗？”马克西姆忽然问。

“没有。”谢尔盖回答。

“我希望能成为你那样的前锋。”马克西姆忽然说，“从前在青训时候就这么想了。”

谢尔盖翻了个身，面朝马克西姆，“我希望你能成为自己，而不是成为别人。”

马克西姆也翻身朝向谢尔盖，“是，队长！”

谢尔盖笑笑，“我早就不是你的队长了，你们队长要是听到你还是这么叫我，估计要打死我。”

马克西姆也笑了，“队长今天有糖给我吃吗？”

谢尔盖摇摇头，“今天没糖，而且你都这么大了，还吃糖？快点睡觉吧，明天你不是还得去训练？”

马克西姆嗯了一声，闭上眼睛，片刻之后，他听到了谢尔盖的叹气声。

马克西姆又睁开眼睛，“其实，你有什么事情可以和我讲。”

谢尔盖想笑，但是他扯起的嘴角并不像一个笑容，反倒像是有人拉着他的脸向两边扯着一样难看，“我没事，你快点睡觉。”

“我睡不着。”马克西姆坐了起来，换了角度，他忽然看到谢尔盖脸上似乎有两道泪痕，“你哭了？”

谢尔盖把脸埋进枕头里，“没有。”

马克西姆的手落到了谢尔盖的肩上，像是安慰路边迷路的小猫一样，从上到下，轻抚谢尔盖的后背。

谢尔盖的脸依然埋在枕头里，片刻之后，马克西姆听到了轻轻的啜泣声，“我以后回不去家了。”

“以后这里就是你家。”马克西姆想都没想，就这样回答。

谢尔盖从枕头里抬起头，他的眼睛和鼻尖哭得红红的，马克西姆的心跳漏了一拍。

“你继续拍啊。”感受到背上的手停了下来，谢尔盖抱怨道。

“哦。”马克西姆马上答应，继续拍着谢尔盖的后背。

“最近我都要住在你这里了。”谢尔盖说。

马克西姆骤然紧张，“你要和我同居？”

谢尔盖看着他，“你小脑瓜里都想什么呢？最近圣诞节假期，物业都在放假，我没法租房子。”

“哦对。”马克西姆继续拍谢尔盖后背，他生出一种感觉，似乎这样的场景早就在他梦里出现过无数次。

马克西姆曾经几次隐晦地和谢尔盖袒露自己的心机，谢尔盖都装作没听懂的样子蒙混了过去，可是，马克西姆心想，如果谢尔盖不喜欢我，他为什么会在这个时候来找我？

“那你什么时候开始和我谈恋爱？”马克西姆球场上最喜欢打直球，情场上也是一样。

“今天，现在。”这一次谢尔盖没有再和他打哈哈，而是同样直接的回复他。

事情发生得如此自然，仿佛这不是他们在一起的第一天，而是在一起的第十年。

“嗤嗤嗤，真是感人。”liza双手捧着脸，讲完了自己的故事版本，又听完了马克西姆讲述的另一个版本，忍不住感慨，“我说怎么第二天我哪里都找不到谢尔盖，原来他跑去你家了。”

“之后谢尔盖就再没回过家吗？”马克西姆问。

“是啊。”Liza从身上捡起一片落叶，这片叶子坚持到了二月，可还是避免不了掉下来的命运，“之前他虽然自称离家出走，但一年怎么也要回家几次，和我们讲讲他又赢了谁啊，拿了什么冠军啊。爸爸每次虽然装作不是很在乎的样子，但实际上有谢尔盖出场的比赛他一场都没落下，全追了直播。那次圣诞节爸爸也不是有意要要把他逼走的，但是可能尤利娅的事情戳到了他，那次之后他真的再没回过家。我去找过他几次，他都说他要拿了冬奥冠军回家给爸爸看。“Liza玩着手里的落叶，“爸爸其实也有点后悔了，谢尔盖那时摔碎的盘子，爸爸请人补好了，现在正放在餐厅柜子里呢。就是他这个性格，绝对不可能服软的。”

“但是刚才……？”马克西姆有点疑惑，“你爸看起来很生气的样子？”

“因为你在啊。”liza有些恨铁不成钢的看着他。

“和我有什么关系？”马克西姆依然不懂。

“你是真有点呆。”liza笑笑，“爸爸和妈妈有时候觉得谢尔盖是因为你才不回家，所以对你的感情有点复杂。”

马克西姆挠头，“原来他们早就知道我了吗？”

“是啊。”liza说，“哥哥说他喜欢男生，爸妈吓坏了，以为是自己逼得太紧，让他产生了逆反心理，后来发现哥哥不是因为讨厌他们给他安排相亲才说自己喜欢男生，也就没什么了。但是，我们家里人都是驴脾气，谁都不肯服软，哥哥不回家，爸爸也就不给他好脸色看，结果哥哥更不想回家，爸爸也更生气了。”

“你们家里人真是……”马克西姆想了半天也没有想出合适的形容词。

“不过其实，爸爸妈妈都挺喜欢你的。”liza站起来，“爸爸有次看完雪豹和灰熊比赛，指着你说，我的儿子还是有点眼光，全场除了谢廖沙，就他打得最好。”

马克西姆看她模仿阿列克谢模仿的惟妙惟肖，忍不住笑出来。

“我们回去吧。”liza说，“他们应该也说的差不多了。”

两个人走回餐厅，正看见谢尔盖怀里抱着什么，哭得正凶；他对面的塔拉索娃也在拿小手绢擦眼泪，一边擦还一边说什么回来就好回来就好；而上一秒还温柔地看着谢尔盖的阿列克谢在看到马克西姆走进来后，马上又换上了严肃的神情。

马克西姆朝塔拉索娃和阿列克谢点点头，走过去抱住了谢尔盖，谢尔盖把脸埋在他身上，使劲蹭了蹭，不知道他哪里来的那么多眼泪，一下子浸湿了马克西姆的衣服前襟。

“晚上留下来吃个晚饭吧。”阿列克谢邀请他，“我们需要再重新认识一下。”

马克西姆郑重地点了点头。

谢尔盖怀里抱的就是阿列克谢请人补好的盘子，他终于明白，父母并不是像表现出来的那样冷漠，而是也在关心着他。

阿列克谢站起身，走过马克西姆身边的时候重重拍了拍他的肩膀，“谢尔盖以后就交给你了。”

“啊……？好的？”马克西姆摸不着头脑，于是直接把心里的疑惑说出，“虽然我是很喜欢谢尔盖没错，但是您接受的也太快了吧。”

“不快。”阿列克谢一边朝外走，一边说，“我已经找人观察你很久了。”

“你监视我？”谢尔盖从马克西姆肚子上抬起头。

“是保护你。”阿列克谢的手放在门把手上，回头说。

“你没发现吗？上次登我们俩照片的报社上个月关门了。”liza在旁边补充。

阿列克谢瞪她，“你不要说的像是我让他们关门了一样，一家只会用假消息吸引人眼球的媒体，一定不会有好下场，只是早晚的问题。”

“对。”liza双手环胸，“你就是加快了这个进程。”

阿列克谢笑着摸了摸liza的头，然后转过身来对谢尔盖说，“你妹在管理方面可比你厉害多了，你要感谢她，要不是她有点接班人的样子，我是说什么也不会放你在外面胡闹的。”

“好了好了。”刚才在旁边擦眼泪的塔拉索娃看到现在这一片祥和的气氛，也站起来，“看你哭成什么样子了，走，先去收拾一下，再准备吃晚饭。”

阿列克谢点点头，“我也还有事情要处理，晚饭时候见。”然后就先出了门。

塔拉索娃摸出一串钥匙，“先给马克西姆找间客房。”

“妈妈，你说什么呢，人家平时都睡一张床的，你居然让他们分居？”liza吐槽。

“诶对，我怎么忘了。”塔拉索娃拍拍脑门，“谢尔盖的房间我也收拾好了，走吧。”

谢尔盖点点头，“马克西姆你扶我一下。”

“腿还疼吗？”马克西姆关切的问。

“嗯，活动时候还是很疼。”谢尔盖回答。

“那我抱你吧。”马克西姆说着，一把将谢尔盖公主抱了起来，“走吧。”

塔拉索娃看到这一幕，一脸“真不愧是我儿子挑中的人”的自豪感。

晚饭的气氛比午饭轻松了许多，就连阿列克谢都开始讲起谢尔盖小时候的趣事，谢尔盖难得马克西姆之前曾想象过无数次见到谢尔盖父母时的情形，甚至还有那种“给你五百万快点离开我儿子”的狗血剧情，但是没想到，在马克西姆想象当中异常严肃的谢尔盖父母居然对他接受得十分迅速，最终他们居然是以这样和谐的方式坐在一起吃了晚饭。

以及按照这个情形，应该能要到2000万——马克西姆甚至有心情给自己脑补的狗血剧情加了点码。

谢尔盖经过了一个下午的休息，膝盖好转了一些，终于不再需要别人的搀扶，可以自己缓慢移动。

但他还是吃的很克制，马克西姆甚至有点怀疑，谢尔盖经过休赛季的休息之后，下个赛季是不是还会忽然回来，杀大家个措手不及。

“不吃一口吗？”塔拉索娃把苹果派切成六份，每人分了一块之后，问谢尔盖。

谢尔盖想了一会儿，还是摇了摇头，“年纪大了，控制体重比较麻烦，还是少吃点。”

“下赛季还打算继续？”阿列克谢问他。

“明天要去医院检查，看结果再说。”谢尔盖回答。

阿列克谢点了点头，“不管要不要继续，以后要多回家。”

“还是让他在外面住吧。”liza默默吐槽，“你看他看得久了，又该烦他了。”

“你说的也是。”阿列克谢表示赞成，然后他转向马克西姆，“你明天什么安排？”

“灰熊拿到加加林杯，明天要去游行。”马克西姆老实回答。

谢尔盖噗嗤一声笑出来，“灰熊真是不行，才拿一次冠军，居然要搞花车游行，你看我们，史上第一个也是唯一一个卫冕的都不搞这些虚的。”

“是啊。”马克西姆说，“毕竟十年来第一次，老板怕你明年再把加加林杯抢回去。”

“开什么玩笑。”谢尔盖说，“我都跪在赛场上了，你们老板还这么重视我？”

“你也不是第一次跪。”马克西姆吐槽他，“上次冬奥之后，大家都以为你完了，后来你居然又杀回来，还变得更强。”

“结果你也看到了，状态还是没有保持到最后。”谢尔盖不无遗憾的说。

“你难道真的想过三连冠？”马克西姆问。

谢尔盖沉吟片刻，“如果冬奥不受伤，比赛结果可能会不同。”

马克西姆放下叉子，握住谢尔盖的手。

冠军永远是运动员最想要的东西，即使拿过再多冠军，也没人会嫌弃自己再多拿一个。

可是有时候事情就是这样，没有人能毫无遗憾。

对于谢尔盖来说，他拿过大陆杯，加加林杯，世锦赛冠军，冬奥会冠军，所有该拿的冠军他都拿到了，可是却在这一场关键的比赛中退赛，不知道未来是否还有机会再次踏上冰场。

如果他的职业生涯就此停下，这是不是另一种形式的遗憾呢？

“明天叫司机先把马克西姆送到灰熊，然后再送你去医院。”阿列克谢说，“你妈妈和liza也都有空，叫她们陪你一起去医院。”

阿列克谢和塔拉索娃依然有事情要忙，吃过晚饭就没再理他们；而Liza则回到房间和男朋友拉租金聊天，也没多和他们两个客套；谢尔盖因为膝盖疼痛行动不便，也没办法搞什么娱乐活动，吃过饭就直接回房间休息，马克西姆当然需要陪在他旁边。

来过谢尔盖的家，马克西姆更觉得谢尔盖是个很神奇的人——虽然好多年没有回家，但是谢尔盖的房间里居然有个超大书柜，里面放的都是各种马克西姆不感兴趣的书，比如现在，谢尔盖洗过澡后，拿起一本物理化学看了起来。

马克西姆可怜巴巴的躺在他旁边，看着谢尔盖认真读书，时不时眉头微皱，似乎在思考什么问题，但就是没看向他。

“看书这么有意思吗？”马克西姆终于忍不住了，问。

“是啊。”谢尔盖说，“看书可以缓解疼痛。”

“……我觉得你在瞎扯。”马克西姆不信。

谢尔盖笑出声，“我确实在瞎扯。”他把书放到床头，关了灯，钻进被子里，只露出脑袋，“但是看书确实会让我的心情平静下来。”

马克西姆看着他在黑暗中依然亮闪闪的眼睛，翻身压到了他身上。

“你干嘛？”谢尔盖明知故问。

“嘘。”马克西姆的手指划过谢尔盖的嘴唇，“小点声。”

“我爸妈就住隔壁。”谢尔盖说，“liza住我对面。”

“所以才叫你小点声。”马克西姆说。

“你知道我爸以前是当兵的吗？”谢尔盖忽然没头没脑的问出这么个问题。

“嗯？”

“他枕头下面永远放着一把枪。”谢尔盖回答，“你如果不想他等一下拿着枪冲进来，最好还是从我身上下来。”

马克西姆动作一顿，“真的假的？”

谢尔盖神秘地说，“你知道为什么我这么灵活吗？都是小时候我爸在后面拿猎枪追着我练出来的，我上面还有八个哥哥，都没活下来。”

“……”有那么一瞬间，马克西姆差点就信了谢尔盖的鬼话，但在听到“上面八个哥哥”的时候，马克西姆终于醒悟，“你又在说瞎话了，小骗子。”

谢尔盖轻啄马克西姆的嘴唇，“知道我是骗子你还相信了？”

马克西姆想加深这个吻，手摸到枕头下，忽然碰到一个东西，他把这个小包装拿出来，仔细端详了一下，“……谢尔盖，你能解释一下为什么你枕头下面放了一些避孕套吗？”

“……拜托，我都四年没在这个家住了，枕头下面有什么我怎么知道——等等！”谢尔盖忽然想起来了些什么，“下午Liza来过我的房间，我说她神神秘秘在搞什么，等我明天找她算账。”

马克西姆又在枕头下面摸了摸，发现liza不仅在枕头下面放了避孕套，还有一些奇奇怪怪的东西。

“我忽然觉得liza有点可怕。”马克西姆看着枕头下面摸出来的东西，不无担心的对谢尔盖说。

“我好多年前就这么觉得了。”谢尔盖说，“我现在甚至怀疑她在搞她哥的cp。”

此时谢尔盖十分特别完全后悔自己下午放liza进了自己的房间并且没有在她离开之后好好检查床铺，以及他在心里一万次吐槽塔拉索娃给家里置办的超大柔软枕头，居然被liza塞了这么多东西也没有任何异样。

而此时，他已经没有机会再去想如何教育liza的事情了。

“呦，今天精神不错嘛。”第二天早上，马克西姆和谢尔盖刚出门，就迎头碰上了在走廊里跳绳的liza。

“来来来。”谢尔盖朝她招手，“过来哥哥有话跟你说。”

“哦？对道具还有什么特殊需求吗？”liza放下跳绳，蹦哒到谢尔盖身边。

谢尔盖咬牙，“你怎么能随便往别人的房间里塞东西呢？”

“你不喜欢吗？但我看他挺喜欢的啊？”liza指了指在旁憋笑的马克西姆。

马克西姆被戳穿，干脆也就不再掩饰，他搂过谢尔盖的肩，“别说Liza了，她也是好心。”

谢尔盖怒目而视，“你怎么回事？”

“我们去吃饭吧，等下还得出门。”马克西姆强势转移话题，走向饭厅的时候，从身后向liza比了个大拇指。

塔拉索娃和阿列克谢已经在饭厅等着他们，见三人终于过来，塔拉索娃端上了早饭。

“我昨天晚上听到你们——”塔拉索娃一边切着面包，一边说，谢尔盖和马克西姆猛然紧张，“——打呼。”塔拉索娃把面包递给马克西姆，“年轻就是好，你看我，现在四点多醒过来就睡不着了。”

liza笑得肩膀一耸一耸的，被塔拉索娃拍头，“你呀，不要仗着你爸偏爱，就不讲礼貌，吃饭时候哪能笑成这样？”

“好的。”liza端起杯子喝咖啡，一边喝一边还在微笑。

今天阿列克谢需要处理工作，liza担任了他们的司机，他们先把马克西姆送到灰熊俱乐部，然后到了医院。

医院门口，一群记者已经等在那里，想要得到谢尔盖的第一手新闻资料。

“你们看那辆车？”有眼尖的记者认出了那辆库里南。

“阿列克谢不会也跟来了吧。”本来蠢蠢欲动的记者们开始打退堂鼓。

“不对啊，今天阿列克谢不是和市长有活动吗？”有消息灵通的人马上回答。

“塔拉索娃来也受不了啊。”记者们还在小声议论。

车子开到停车场，三个人下来，记者们看到陪在谢尔盖身边的是liza和塔拉索娃，忽然有点后悔今天来了这里。

liza给谢尔盖撑开轮椅，叫他坐下。

“不至于吧？我自己能走？”谢尔盖说。

“叫你坐你就坐吧，这样比较好应付记者。”liza回答。

虽然不是很情愿，但谢尔盖还是坐到了轮椅上。

liza推着谢尔盖，塔拉索娃走在旁边，记者们不远不近地跟在后面，倒像是请来的保镖团。

“您还需要坐轮椅呢？”终于有大胆的记者用一个无关痛痒的问题打破僵局。

“这是为了多休息。”liza回答，“医生检查之前我们不想让情况有什么变化。”

“那关于今天的检查结果，过后会有任何渠道说明吗？”又有记者问。

“这个要看俱乐部的安排，我们自己无法决定。”liza的回答依然滴水不漏。

“那您自己是否还有继续的决心呢？”终于有记者忍不住，直接向谢尔盖发问。

谢尔盖并没有回答这个问题，塔拉索娃从眼镜后面盯着提问的记者，记者默默退下。然后liza把谢尔盖推进了医院大楼，记者们再想挖新闻，也没法跑到医院里做采访。

“看，还是轮椅好吧。”liza拍拍谢尔盖肩膀，“不然那群记者早围上来了。”

“是因为妈妈在吧。”谢尔盖吐槽。

为谢尔盖检查的医生是他一直以来合作的医生，他对谢尔盖的情况十分了解，在做了简单的检查后，就叫谢尔盖去拍片子了。

医院的人并不多，一个上午，谢尔盖就拿到了检查结果。他的膝伤因为冬奥受伤后没有得到良好的休息，再加上季后赛大强度比赛过于密集，原本受伤的位置出现了水肿，再加上他年纪比较大，恢复能力不如当初，这才造成了加加林杯总决赛中当场扑倒的情况。

医生并没有建议谢尔盖继续或者结束职业生涯，而是劝告谢尔盖需要好好考虑，权衡利弊，这一次幸运地只是水肿，修养过后可以恢复，但是也许下一次就是韧带断裂，不但再也无缘赛场，之后的生活可能也会受到影响。

谢尔盖当然懂得这个道理。上一次他的膝盖受伤，他就已经经历过这样的选择，不过从至今为止的结果来看，他的选择是正确的。

这次，只不过是第二次选择罢了。

“谢廖沙。”塔拉索娃听过医生的结论之后，松了一口气，“不如考虑退役，你看你年纪也大了，回家来住，妈妈还能照顾你？”

“妈妈，哥哥还没说要退役呢，有什么事情我们回家再说。”liza向塔拉索娃使眼色。

塔拉索娃叹了一口气，便不再说话了。

那一边，迎接灰熊队的是热闹的夺冠庆祝。

时隔十年的再度夺冠，俱乐部老板非常开心，认为自己管理有方，于是特意安排了这次游街活动。除了游街的大巴车，还安排了一些演出节目，想要为灰熊队造势。

马克西姆早上刚到俱乐部，就被小队员们喷了一身的彩条。

灰熊队今年狙击了雪豹队连续两年的夺冠势头，从雪豹身上抢下大陆杯和加加林杯，全队上下都十分喜悦。

马克西姆也没和队员们客气，端起彩条喷枪和小队员们打成一团。

游行从上午11点开始，到下午1点钟结束。虽然同城里有不少雪豹的球迷不屑于参加死对头灰熊的夺冠游行，但是灰熊队的球迷的热情却十分高涨，呼朋唤友拖家带口，把游行线路堵了个水泄不通。

当然，游行过程中也有些小插曲，比如一名小球员激动的想要举起加加林杯，却差点失手把奖杯摔下游行的大巴车，幸好马克西姆和守门员安东眼疾手快，这才没有酿成悲剧。

游行结束后，俱乐部老板买单请客，球员们又吵吵闹闹的在酒吧闹到半夜。

马克西姆看着狂喜的大家，更觉得肩上责任重了些——他希望这次夺冠只是灰熊队崛起的开始，而不是一闪而过的结局。

然而，不知道哪位球员忽然在这欢乐祥和的气氛中问了一句：“听说谢尔盖今天去医院检查了，不知道下赛季他还回来吗？”

大家瞬间安静，然后又躁动起来，“管他呢！他回不回来，我们灰熊的目标都是冠军！”

马克西姆回到家，已经是夜里12点多了。作为一名运动员，他平时并不喝酒，酒量也十分一般。今晚因为夺冠庆祝，他只喝两杯啤酒就有些晕晕乎乎的了。

马克西姆躺在床上，随意刷着收集，看到论坛上大家议论雪豹时代是否结束、灰熊时代是否即将到来，忽然电话响了起来。

“喂？你怎么还没睡？”马克西姆马上接起电话，是谢尔盖。

“有点睡不着。”谢尔盖说。

“检查结果怎么样？”马克西姆问。

“还能拿冠军的程度。”谢尔盖并不客气。

同为运动员，看到谢尔盖昨天的情况，马克西姆就大概猜到他的膝盖伤势应该并没有过于恶化，不需要手术治疗，但听到谢尔盖这么回答，他还是有点哭笑不得，“你算了吧？就算伤势没有恶化，你的年龄也不允许你再胡来了。”

谢尔盖沉默片刻，“还是敌人最了解我啊。”

“你怎么打算的？”马克西姆还是严肃了起来，“真的还要继续吗？”

“还没想好。”谢尔盖回答，“但我不想给自己的职业生涯留下这样一个结局。”

“连续两年大陆杯加加林杯得主，外加冬奥冠军队伍大功臣？”马克西姆笑了，“我倒是挺想要你这样的结局。”

谢尔盖也笑了笑，“但最后我输给你了啊。”

“你真记仇。”马克西姆说。

“我又坚持一个冬奥赛季，不是为了在最后这场比赛中途退赛的。”谢尔盖说，语气无比坚定。

“嗯。”马克西姆躺在床上，趴成一个大字型，“真好奇联盟那些队伍看到你下赛季又出现在赛场上，会是什么表情。”

“总之不管结果怎么样，得先吓唬他们一下。”谢尔盖调皮的笑了。

谢尔盖在家呆了几天，就又回到了自己的小公寓里去住，liza受到阿列克谢和塔拉索娃之托，也在谢尔盖家附近租了房子，时刻紧盯谢尔盖是不是好好照顾自己。

liza对此十分不满，表示自己是妹妹，居然没有获得哥哥的关爱，反倒要成为哥哥的保姆，还牺牲了自己的约会时间；而谢尔盖则表示，他不需要liza的照顾，大家装装样子就好，liza这才勉强答应了父母的要求。

休赛季没有比赛，可是球迷和记者们不会闲着，尤其是对于谢尔盖的状态，大家更是好奇。有些球迷说自己在医院里看见了做理疗的谢尔盖，于是合理猜测谢尔盖下赛季还会杀个回马枪；但更多的人确实对此表示怀疑，认为谢尔盖的年纪太大，不可能再度回归赛场，此时的治疗可能只是为了下半生不用坐轮椅。

而之前论坛中empress所发的帖子却被大批量挖坟出来，大家纷纷感慨：原来这位才是预言帝。结果后来那几栋楼里便充满了“大大帮我看看下期彩票号码”“明年冠军预测一下吗”的水贴，管理员不得不把楼给封了。

而雪豹全队和谢尔盖本人依然保持着绝对的低调，闭口不提谢尔盖的检查情况和他下赛季是否继续，有些嗅觉敏锐的记者甚至跑去采访了马克西姆，但从马克西姆这里也没有获得任何情报。

记者们蹲守在雪豹俱乐部门口，谢尔盖的确会在训练时间出现，可是他自然得就像上班族一样，和门口的记者们打招呼，有时候还给记者带点吃的喝的，让记者更加摸不到头脑。

带着这样的疑惑和期待，新赛季开始了。

雪豹的报备人员里，大家还是发现了谢尔盖的名字。

恶心，真是恶心——这是各家俱乐部发现谢尔盖的名字依然出现在雪豹队名单里的第一反应。虽然谢尔盖并没有表明自己即将退役，还留有再回来的余地，但是确实看到他出现在名单里，这就意味着每只球队本赛季还需要继续针对谢尔盖制定战术，分散精力。

不过，前五轮比赛，谢尔盖一直没有上场。他坐在场边反倒更像是教练助理的角色，给大家分配任务。

而这又是更烦的一点了——曾经，谢尔盖是雪豹队场上的定海神针，他不但自己扛起队伍，当他在场上的时候，雪豹队其他的队员也会像打了鸡血一样超水准发挥；而如今，他在场下指挥队员，也起到了一样的作用。

休赛季雪豹显然花了很多时间在打磨新队伍上，现在雪豹队场上队长由米哈伊尔担任，左右前锋分别为亚历山大和彼得科夫，三个小年轻的配合越来越熟练，而且由于三个人的身材和速度相差不多，打起配合来更是行云流水、毫无破绽。

如果说以前，雪豹队的年轻人们打球还有一些进攻的套路，那么现在，这几位年轻球员间的配合越来越“妖”，让人防不胜防。

走了一个谢尔盖，迎来三个小谢尔盖，联盟各家球队队长都叫苦不迭——有些人，自己烦人就算了，还硬把自己的球队也搞得这么烦人，烦不烦人啊。

本赛季的灰熊队也依然保持着良好的状态，前五轮全胜，而灰熊队内最令人诧异的则是马克西姆，作为一名技术本该早已定型的球员，这个赛季他居然让人看到了明显的风格变化——他的速度变快了。

在传统定义里，身材高大的运动员必然会牺牲速度优势，而以速度见长的运动员也必然不会是最强壮的那个。

然而，这赛季的马克西姆所体现出的速度，远远超过了人们对于他这种体型的运动员的期待，马克西姆变得好像是一个强壮版的谢尔盖。

不，这么说也不准确。

如果说谢尔盖的速度是被身材限制住而不得不采取的另外一种旁逸斜出的策略，他需要在任何情况下都保持速度优势，才能完成进攻计划；那么马克西姆的速度则更像是对于自己技术的补强——在需要利用身体强突的时候，他毫不犹豫，而在需要利用速度的时候，他又完全不介意和对方互拼速度，靠急速变向、急停加速甩掉对方的纠缠。

看到这样的马克西姆，联盟的其他球队又想吐血了，一个赛季要适应新雪豹还不够，还得适应新灰熊？你们这联盟两大巨头还让不让人玩了？我们回家玩泥巴去吧！

但对于这样的情形，最高兴的还是联盟主席。由于本赛季雪豹和灰熊的提升，联盟里其他球队也因为加强了针对性训练，联赛整体水平也有了进步，本赛季的比赛异常精彩，比赛上座率相较往年上升不少，联盟数门票分成数到手酸，恨不得给雪豹和灰熊每队发个大红包，但考虑到这种行为是违规行为，最终只好作罢。

有些球龄很长的老球迷在看到这样的马克西姆之后猛然醒悟：马克西姆就是雪豹青训出身，练速度，他也应该绝对不在话下啊！

甚至有人一洛阳铲挖出了马克西姆在雪豹青训时和谢尔盖的合影，那时候马克西姆还没有谢尔盖高，站在谢尔盖身边像个豌豆芽，谢尔盖搂着他的肩膀，笑得十分开心。

有些网友又忍不住发散脑洞了：这是什么长大后我就成了你的剧情啊！更有甚者，觉得这是长大后我就上了你的剧情，还疯狂at网友empress，可是不知道为什么，自从上赛季加加林杯总决赛谢尔盖退赛后，empress就再没在网上出现过，让网友纷纷感慨少了不少乐趣。

常规赛过半，谢尔盖终于又站回了场上。这场比赛观众爆满，甚至还有些逃票的观众试图站着看完比赛，被保安不知道请出去多少。

不过虽然上场，谢尔盖只出场了十几分钟，未曾贡献进球，也看不出状态如何。

但是，不管是联盟其他球队还是球迷对这个套路都太熟悉了——上一次冬奥后的赛季，谢尔盖不也是这么复出的？难道他真的想再战一个冬奥周期？

想到这里，球迷们激动了，球队们蒙逼了：对于这样一个年近30岁冠军拿到手软的老家伙，是什么支撑着他在伤后恢复然后考虑复出的？

答案很简单，是对冠军的渴望，是对赛场的怀念，是对冰球的热爱。

谢尔盖果然如大家所想的那样，逐渐增加了上场的时间和频率，而随着上场的增加，人们渐渐发现，谢尔盖的状态依然犀利，毫无老去的意思。

常规赛结束，灰熊队常规赛蝉联第一，同时打破了自己去年创造的常规赛积分记录；中央陆军排名第二，雪豹队排名第三，之后是火车头、冶金、北方钢铁、拖拉机和小丑。

雪豹队，又进季后赛了。

谢尔盖归来，这是一个意外，谢尔盖带着雪豹归来，这是第二个意外。

而数个意外堆积在一起，大家已经开始期待另一个名为奇迹的意外。

雪豹队和谢尔盖没有让大家失望，加加林杯总决赛，雪豹对灰熊，两支队伍连续第四年相碰了。

以往赛前的预测分歧都比较大，两队球迷各自支持主队，一些评论员和运动员也会积极发表自己的看法，大家会因为见解不同而吵得不可开交。

可今年，网上的声音却十分统一——不管谁拿冠军，谢尔盖都是值得尊敬的运动员。

即使是最为忠诚的灰熊队球迷，在提到谢尔盖的时候都忍不住先呸一口，然后再感慨果然只有这样的对手才配得上灰熊，最后祝愿谢尔盖一切都好。

而有更多的人，都希望雪豹和灰熊之间的比赛能打得久一点，如果能永远打成平手就更好了。

前面六局比赛，谢尔盖出场并不是很多，虽然他在极力保持着竞技状态，但是在压缩了的出场时间里，大家还是能发现他露出疲态，他不再是那个满场飞奔的谢尔盖，他也像一个普通人一样，需要停下来休息。

没有人能对抗时间，谢尔盖也不行。

不过，由于雪豹队锋线上另外三人的出色发挥，雪豹和灰熊还是像大家盼望的那样，再次进入了第七局的角逐。

这是四年来的第四次，灰熊和雪豹一起出现在加加林杯决赛中，马克西姆和谢尔盖作为双方队长，将手握在了一起。

这是一个时代的对话，这是后来人们必将铭记的一场比赛。

谢尔盖已经一个赛季没有首发出场，这一次，他终于又站在了一组里，和米哈伊尔、彼得科夫两个人再次组成了雪豹那令人闻风丧胆的锋线。

人们期待着，盼望着，急切地想要看到休整一赛季的谢尔盖对上进化后的马克西姆，希望再次看到他们之间的对决。

谢尔盖老了，慢了……吗？

这是人们心里最大的疑问。

没有。

在这场比赛里，那个满场飞奔的谢尔盖回来了。

他就像以前自己一遍遍在比赛里重复的那样，跑着、冲着、加速着，前面有人，那就加速绕过去，队友要传球，那就加速跑到位，需要助攻，那就迅速直传到位。

看着比赛，观众们无不动容，这是怎样的一种精神在激励着他啊，让他拖着一条每天在疼的腿满场飞奔。

可是这个赛季的马克西姆和灰熊队也变得更强了。他们针对谢尔盖和雪豹的速度练习了更加稳定的防守方式，并且将此贯彻全场，虽然谢尔盖依然数次制造机会，但稳扎稳打的灰熊队优势更大。

谢尔盖第一次在场上感受到了无力，他知道这个赛季的马克西姆不一样了，马克西姆曾是雪豹青训出身，作为当年负责训练的队长，马克西姆能有多快，谢尔盖再了解不过。这样的身体素质配上这样的速度，现在的谢尔盖无能为力，现在的雪豹三人组无能为力。

可是，谢尔盖想，如果我再年轻五岁，如果我膝盖没伤，如果……

可惜比赛里没有如果。

这一场的胜利，属于灰熊。

曾经，队伍想要卫冕加加林杯几乎是一项不可能完成的任务，而如今，连续两支队伍都完成了这一壮举，不得不说，这更改了大众对于联赛的认知。

第二次捧杯，灰熊队上下更加激动，差点直接在场上就把加加林杯给摔了。

幸好没摔，不然以后联盟可能不会给灰熊颁奖，马克西姆总是想这些有的没的。

赛后记者采访，谢尔盖却直接宣布了自己退役的消息。

这是他深思熟虑了一年的结果，去年加加林杯时他就已经打算退役，但意外退赛让他心里留下了巨大的遗憾，今年，他被这个遗憾支撑着，终于打完了最后一场比赛，而他的健康情况已经不允许他再这样打球，所以今天的比赛，就是他职业生涯的最后一场比赛。

其他队员和俱乐部领导都给予他祝福，而采访的记者们，破天荒地没有提出什么尖锐问题，只是目送他离开了。

离开不是结束，而是开始，谢尔盖走前这样和大家说。

所以，他还会不会回来呢？他是不是躲在哪里好好养伤，养好了之后，就又从那个犄角旮旯蹦出来恶心大家一下？

没有，这次真的没有。

他说退役，就是真的退役了。

他以前租的房子退掉了，千方百计找到他家地址去楼下堵他的记者扑了个空，只看到正在指挥搬家公司搬东西的liza；他在俱乐部没再挂名了，雪豹表示谢尔盖暂时并没有回到球队当教练的打算。谢尔盖就像他在赛场上那样，速度飞快地消失在了大家的视线里面。

“喂，他们说你神秘失踪了！”难得享受休赛季休闲一刻的马克西姆一边看着报纸，一边对歪在沙发上看电视的谢尔盖说。

“那是他们嗅觉不够灵敏。”谢尔盖喝了一口可乐，“都不知道来你家找我。”

“这次真的退役了？”马克西姆替记者问出这个问题。

“当然。”谢尔盖说，“我已经没有遗憾了。”

“我还觉得有点可惜。”马克西姆坐到他身边。

“可惜什么？”谢尔盖问。

“你不给我机会多赢你几次，现在我对你的比赛还是你胜的多，而且我没机会改写这个记录了。”马克西姆有点遗憾的说。

“但是这给了你另一个机会啊。”谢尔盖干脆躺到了马克西姆怀里。

“什么？”

“你不记得你第一次见liza的时候，她说的是什么？”谢尔盖躺在马克西姆的大腿上抬头朝他微笑。

怎么能不记得呢？马克西姆笑了，俯下身来，亲吻谢尔盖的嘴唇。

这句话，他可是一辈子都忘不了——

“干死谢尔盖。”


End file.
